


Feuillemort

by papirossy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Baker Street, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Johnlock - Freeform, London, M/M, Mourning John, New Year's Eve, Notting Hill, Parentlock, Pining Sherlock, Post Season 3, Post-Break Up Sex, Story: The Adventure of the Six Napoleons, Sussex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: Ella macht sich keine Notizen, die schlanken Beine übereinandergeschlagen sitzt sie ihm zugewandt gegenüber und fragt nach. Irgendwo schlägt ein Metronom. Tack-tack-tack-tack…  „Erzählen Sie mir von Sherlock.“ - „Was gibt es da zu erzählen?“ John kratzt sich an der Nase, lässt den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, denkt nach. „Er ist der Mann, mit dem ich lebe“, sagt er und weiß selbst, wie sich das anhört.





	1. Love is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etymologie
> 
> Aus dem Französischen 'feuille morte' (“ein verwelktes Blatt”).
> 
> Adjektiv  
> 'feuillemort' (ohne Equivalent)
> 
> Die Farbe eines verwelkten Blattes haben.

  
1\. Teil  
Novembernebel  
  
  
London. Ein blauer Novembernebel hängt über der Stadt. Die Feuchtigkeit kriecht durch die Fenster. Bald ist es Nacht. In einem seiner menschlicheren Momente liegt Sherlock Holmes neben John Watson im Bett und sinniert mit brüchiger Stimme vor sich hin: „Die Menschen sagen, dass ich verrückt bin. Dabei bin ich einfach nur ich selbst.“  
  
Das Kopfkissen raschelt, als John etwas sagen will, doch statt sanfter Worte ist da nur der scharfe, durch die Nase geatmete Atem. Das Geräusch von Hilflosigkeit und einsamen Nächten, die man zu zweit verbringt, einfach weil es sich—weil es sich sonst nicht anders ertragen lässt.  
  
„Hey“, sagt John irgendwann und legt die Hand an Sherlocks Schläfe. Und was eine tröstende Geste sein soll, da wo Worte fehlen, wird bald zu einem Gefühl, das man tief im Bauch hat. Dort, wo man schon lange nichts mehr gefühlt hat, außer den stumpfen Schmerz still erlittenen Kummers.  
  
Bald schließt John die Augen. Die Knochen schwer vor Erschöpfung, Trost nur dort findend, wo seine Hand warme Haut berührt und ein paar Locken sich um kalte Finger kringeln.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, Lestrade sitzt mit Sherlock im Wohnzimmer. Sie sitzen sich in den Sesseln gegenüber. Ein Feuer lodert im Kamin, Lestrade reibt sich die Hände. Noch ist es frisch. Das Licht der staubigen Novembersonne taucht den Raum in ein milchiges weißes Licht.  
  
„Guten Morgen, John!“ Lestrade ist freundlich und laut. Einen Moment irritiert ihn Johns Erscheinung (verblichenes T-Shirt und graue Unterhose), tut aber bald so, als wäre ihm das Geräusch, das Sherlocks Schlafzimmertür machte, als John hinaustrat, entgangen. Manchmal ist es ganz nützlich den Trottel zu geben, für den man gehalten wird.  
  
Sherlock, der den glucksenden Säugling an seine Brust drückt, kann ein Lächeln kaum unterdrücken. Es ist kaum mehr als ein Zucken seines rechten Mundwinkels. Henry hängt in seinen Armen, der schlappe, kleine Babykörper, eine lange Hand, die sich um ein klobiges Bein in einem hellblauen Strampelanzugs windet. Das runde Köpfchen gehalten, der kreisrunde dunkelblonde Flaum, fast eine Frisur.  
  
„Oh“, sagt John, die Stimme noch belegt vom Schlaf, das T-Shirt verschwitzt. Er fährt sich durch das strähnige Haar.  
  
„Ich werd dann mal...“  
  
John lässt den Satz unvollendet und nimmt das Baby aus Sherlocks Armen.  
  
„Sssh, ssh.“  
  
Es ist fast unmöglich die Intimität dieser für sie zur Routine gewordenen Geste zu verbergen. Sherlock, der Henry so lange nicht los lässt, bis John ihn sicher in seinen Armen birgt, die Nähe ihrer Gesichter, den Blick auf das Baby gewandt und doch ist da diese leise Vertrautheit, um die Lestrade sie in diesem Augenblick nur beneiden kann. Neugierig betrachtet er sie, amüsiert erst, doch bald wird er traurig. Er sollte Molly um ein Date bitten, vielleicht zur Neujahrsparty des New Scotland Yards, denkt er sich und macht sich innerlich eine Notiz.  
  
„Hey, hey, hey“, nuschelt John in die babyweiche Kopfhaut und trägt Henry ins Badezimmer. Atemlose Schreie, die leiser werden und bald ganz verstummen.  
  
Sherlock sieht ihnen noch einen Moment nach, der Ausdruck von Schmerz und Sorge in seinen Augen. Manchmal spürt er dieses Ziehen in seinem Herzen, wann immer John den Raum verlässt – in letzter Zeit immer öfter. Dann ist es so als wäre der Raum um ihn plötzlich leer und er gar nicht wirklich da.  
  
„Bringen Sie ihn mit?“, fragt Lestrade, der unmöglich weiterhin so tun kann, als würde er nichts merken. Bald fragt er sich, wer von ihnen beiden hier eigentlich der Trottel ist.  
  
„Hm?“ Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen nimmt Sherlock die übliche Pose ein. Beine übereinandergeschlagen, Fingerspitzen unter dem Kinn zusammengelegt. Seine Miene verhärtet sich.  
  
„Zur Neujahrsfeier?“  
  
„Was lässt Sie annehmen, dass ich mich solch einem Stumpfsinn hingeben würde?“  
  
Lestrade zuckt mit den Schultern.  
  
„Nur so eine Ahnung.“  
  
Sherlock sieht ihn scharf an.  
  
„Sind Sie deswegen hergekommen? Um meine Pläne fürs Neujahrsfest zu erfragen?“ Sherlock wackelt ungeduldig mit dem Fuß und lässt seinen Blick nervös durchs Zimmer schweifen. „Für so etwas habe ich wirklich keine Zeit.“  
  
„Das sehe ich“, die beiden Männer liefern sich ein Blickduell, in dem sie auszuloten versuchen, was der andere weiß oder nicht weiß. Lestrade bricht ein. „Hören Sie, Sherlock, wenn Sie sich eine Auszeit nehmen wollen“, sagt er und Sherlock, der erst elendig seufzt, fährt barsch dazwischen.  
  
„Ach, kommen Sie, Lestrade, jetzt sagen Sie schon, weswegen Sie hier sind.“  
  
„Nun, es ist sinnlos zu leugnen, dass mir tatsächlich etwas durch den Kopf geht. Aber es ist so absurd, dass ich zögerte, Sie damit zu behelligen. Zumal ich glaube, dass es eher in Johns Ressort fällt, als in Ihres.“  
  
„Krankheit?“  
  
„Wohl eher Wahnsinn.“  
  
„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass John wahnsinnig ist?“  
  
Sherlock verengt die Augen, kann sich endgültig keinen Reim mehr auf Lestrades Andeutungen machen.  
  
„Nein natürlich nicht, um Gottes Willen.“  
  
„Also.“ Sherlocks Launen überdrüssig, seufzt Lestrade und kramt in der Innentasche seines Mantels, den er gar nicht erst abgelegt hat, nach seinem Moleskine. Nüchtern trägt er die Fakten vor.  
  
„Der erste Fall hat sich vor vier Tagen zugetragen“, sagt er. „Und zwar im Laden von Morse Hudson, der in der ein kleines Trödelgeschäft in der Kennington Road betreibt.“  
  
„Morse Hudson?“  
  
„Japp, ihr Cousin. Daher bin ich überhaupt erst zu Ihnen gekommen.“  
  
„Glauben Sie, es besteht eine Verbindung?“  
  
„Unwahrscheinlich, aber nicht auszuschließen. In der Nacht vom 16. November wurde in seinem Laden eingebrochen. Seine Aushilfskraft meldete den Vorfall am nächsten Morgen. Die Tür wurde aufgebrochen, der Laden war verwüstet und auf dem Boden lag eine zerschmetterte Gipsbüste von Winston Churchill. Gestohlen wurde nichts. Aus der Kasse fehlte nichts. Und zuerst hielten wir es nur für einen willkürlichen Akt der Zerstörung, besorgniserregend zwar, aber nicht alarmierend.“  
  
„Und dann?“  
  
„Ereignete sich letzte Nacht der zweite Vorfall, der wesentlich ernster und auch merkwürdiger war.“  
  
Sherlock in _Sherlock Holmes_ -Modus schlägt die Hände auf und wieder zusammen, Zeichen seiner Aufmerksamkeit und dafür, fortzufahren, bevor er die Geduld verliert, die ihm über das immer noch wackelnde Bein aus dem Körper strömt.  
  
„Wenige hundert Meter von Morse Hudsons Geschäft lebt in der Kennington Road ein bekannter praktischer Arzt namens Dr. Barnicot, der eine der größten Praxen südlich der Themse betreibt und noch eine zweite Praxis mit einer Ambulanz nicht unweit entfernt. Dieser Dr. Barnicot ist ein begeisterter Churchill-Verehrer und sein Haus ist voller Bücher, Bilder und Reliquien des ehemaligen Premierministers. Vor gar nicht langer Zeit erwarb er von Morse Hudson zwei genau gleiche Gipsabgüsse der Churchillbüste. Eine davon stellte er in die Vorhalle seines Hauses in der Kennington Road, die andere auf dem Kamin seines Sprechzimmers in der Lower Brixton Road. Nun, als Dr. Barnicot heute morgen hinunterkam, bemerkte er erstaunt, dass in der Nacht in sein Haus eingebrochen worden war, dass man aber bis auf den Gipskopf in der Vorhalle nichts gestohlen hatte. Er war herausgetragen und mit aller Gewalt gegen die Gartenmauer geworfen worden, unter der noch die zersplitterten Fragmente lagen.“  
  
Sherlock reibt sich die Hände. Eine trockene Hitze breitet sich im Zimmer aus. Lestrade wird ungemütlich in seinem grauen Trenchcoat. Ungehalten bewegt er sich in seinem Sessel hin und her, während das Plätschern von Badewasser und das Quietschen eines Babys aus dem Badezimmer immer mal wieder zu ihnen durchdringt.  
  
„Auch in der zweiten Praxis wurde eingebrochen. Noch in derselben Nacht. Als seine Sprechstundenhilfe dort eintraf, fand sie das Fenster geöffnet und die Reste der anderen Büste im ganzen Zimmer verstreut. In allen drei Fällen handelt es sich um dasselbe Modell“  
  
„Sehr eigentümlich, um nicht zu sagen grotesk“, murmelt Sherlock, mit den Fingerspitzen gegen seinen Mund tippend, den Denkapparat in Gang schmeißend. „Churchill hatte ohne Zweifel seine Gegner. Wie viele Menschen waren es, die er in den Tod geschickt hat? Doch dass jemand von solchem Hass getrieben ist... Wenn man bedenkt, wie viele Hunderte von Statuen des britischen Staatsmannes in London existieren müssen, dann ist die Annahme viel zu gewagt, dass dies ein Akt zielloser Vandale sein soll.“  
  
„Eben, dasselbe ging mir auch durch den Kopf.“  
  
„Nun, halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden, ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.“  
  
Die beiden Männer stehen auf. John kommt in seinem Bademantel aus dem Bad, nasse Haare, nasse Haut, das Baby in ein Handtuch gewickelt auf dem Arm. Der wohltuende Duft von Lavendel strömt aus der offenstehenden Badezimmertür und verbreitet sich im Raum, macht Lestrade für einen Moment benommen.  
  
„Kann ich Ihnen noch einen Tee anbieten?“, fragt Sherlock, „das Wasser hat gerade gekocht.“ Als Lestrade vor der Tür stand, hat Sherlock einen Kessel aufgesetzt und ihn über den Verlauf ihrer Unterhaltung vergessen.  
  
„Nein, vielen Dank, ich muss in zwanzig Minuten bei einer Besprechung sein.“  
  
Lestrade richtet seinen Mantel.  
  
„John“, sagt er zum Abschied, nicht ohne das übliche Quäntchen Traurigkeit, das sich verflüchtet, als er die kleine, schrumpelige Faust des Babys nimmt, die über Johns Schulter hängt, und sie sachte schüttelt. „Mach’s gut, kleiner Mann“, sagt er und strahlt für einen Moment übers ganze Gesicht.  
  
Die Treppenstufen ächzen unter seinen schweren Schritten. Eilig hastet er zur Tür hinaus und mit einem Handgriff entsichert er seinen schwarzen Dienstwagen, der in einer ruhigen Seitenstraße im Halteverbot steht. Er rutscht auf den Fahrersitz, der gewohnte Geruch von kaltem Leder und der hin und wieder heimlich gerauchten Zigarette. Er greift das Lenkrad und seufzt, hält inne. Johns unsicherer Blick, die blauen kugelrunden Augen des Babys, Sherlocks unbeholfene Versuche ihnen ein Leben zu bieten, das alles hatte etwas Herzergreifendes. Und so sehr er auch mit ihnen leidet, so sehr er sich auch dafür hasst, in jener Nacht zu spät gekommen zu sein, so sehr beneidet er sie auch um die Zärtlichkeit und Wärme, die sie beide so selbstverständlich miteinander teilen. Ob sie wollen oder nicht, denkt Lestrade und fragt sich, ob ihnen überhaupt bewusst ist, dass sie etwas haben, das für andere immer unerreichbar sein wird. Er seufzt und lehnt sich herüber zum Handschuhfach, wühlt darin herum und zieht ein Päckchen Nikotinkaugummis hervor. Ungeduldig fummelt er mit der Verpackung herum, schiebt sich einen Kaugummi in den Mund und startet den Wagen.  
  
  
*  
  
  
In dieser Nacht fällt der erste Schnee. Ein Schleier aus harten Körnchen. John hastet um 18 Uhr aus dem Krankenhaus runter zum U-Bahnhof Russel Square. Getrieben von Kälte und dem einzigen Wunsch, den er abends noch hat. Die Strapazen des Tages hinter sich zu lassen und sein Baby im Arm zu halten.  
  
„Ich kann Geld für uns beide verdienen, dann kannst du dich um ihn kümmern“, hat Sherlock einmal angeboten, die kantige Lesebrille auf, die Locken wüst und die Haut fast warm in dem flackernden Licht des Kaminfeuers.  
  
„Nein, ich muss da raus, sonst werde ich wahnsinnig.“  
  
John hat ein paar Schichten in der Notaufnahme übernommen. Nicht viel. Viermal die Woche, halbtags, das reicht, um nicht durchzudrehen, sagt er.  
  
Er schöpft Kraft aus diesen Momenten, abends zurückzukehren in ein warmes Zuhause. Dort, wo man auf ihn wartet. Er sagt, er muss das machen – er muss da raus, damit es etwas gibt, das auf ihn warten kann, etwas, nach dem er sich sehnen kann. Er muss den Temperaturunterschied noch wahrnehmen können, sonst fällt er in sich zusammen.  
  
Jeden Mittwochvormittag ist er eine Stunde bei Ella, um die Ereignisse der letzten Monate zu bewältigen. Er schildert ihr seine Gefühle. Erzählt vom Krankenhaus, dem Temperaturunterschied und der Leere, die ihn manchmal noch überkommt.  
  
„Manchmal ist es so, als ob meinem Herzen etwas fehlt. Henry ist da – es ist anstrengend, kräftezehrend und gleichzeitig das Wunderbarste, was mir jemals passiert ist. Und dennoch ist da manchmal diese Leere.“  
  
„Was meinen Sie damit, Sie müssten da raus, damit es etwas geben kann, das auf sie wartet? Was wartet auf Sie, wenn sie nach Hause kommen, John?“  
  
„Naja, Henry eben. Henry wartet auf mich. Ich mache ihm Abendessen, bade ihn, mache ihn fertig fürs Bett.“  
  
„Was ist da noch?“  
  
„Wie meinen Sie das?“  
  
„Was ist zu Hause?“  
  
„Naja, das Baby. Ein Ort, der wärmer ist als alle anderen“, John stutzt, ein Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht, „Sherlock.“  
  
Ella macht sich keine Notizen, die schlanken Beine übereinandergeschlagen sitzt sie ihm zugewandt gegenüber und fragt nach. Irgendwo schlägt ein Metronom. Tack-tack-tack-tack…  
  
„Erzählen Sie mir von Sherlock.“  
  
„Was gibt es da zu erzählen?“ John kratzt sich an der Nase, lässt den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, denkt nach. „Er ist der Mann, mit dem ich lebe“, sagt er und weiß selbst, wie sich das anhört.  
  
„Was ist das für eine Situation bei Ihnen zu Hause? Sie sagten, Sie sind zurück in die Baker Street gezogen, als sie nicht wussten, wohin.“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Ist die Baker Street Ihr zu Hause?“  
  
„Nun, ich weiß nicht, wir haben nie darüber gesprochen.“  
  
„Was ist mit Ihnen? Sie sagten, Sie sind dort zu Hause. Zu Hause ist ein ziemlich großes Wort. Was bedeutet es für Sie?“  
  
John setzt sich aufrecht in seinen Sessel, streicht mit den Händen über das glatte Leder der Armlehne.  
  
„Wärme“, sagt er heiser, fast tonlos, „Geborgenheit. Dass da jemand ist, der dich auffängt, mit dem man alles teilen kann. Diese eine Person, die einem am Ende des Tages nicht zu viel ist.“  
  
„Und ist dieser jemand Henry?“  
  
John denkt nach, dann noch heiserer, noch tonloser: „Nein.“  
  
„Wer ist dieser jemand?“  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
„Sherlock“, seufzt John in seinen Mund. Es ist fast ein Kuss. Der ausgestoßene Atem im Mund des anderen, der Griff in wirres Haar, die Haut unter der Decke wärmer und weicher als man es sich jemals vorgestellt hat. Temperaturunterschied. Finger, die einander greifen, sich wieder verlieren, auf Wanderschaft gehen, über Haut streichen, die manchmal weicher ist und manchmal glatter als woanders, dann wieder Härchen und Muskeln, Lippen, Knochen, Gesicht.  
  
Es ist Sherlock, der ihn zu sich rüberzieht. John wird fast ohnmächtig. Der harte, flache Körper. Sehnig, stark, kein Ort, an dem man sich festhalten kann. Kompromisslose, langersehnte Nähe. Ein T-Shirt, das abgestreift wird, bald ein zweites. Überall Haut, knochige, verschwitzte Umarmung, der Atem wieder im Mund des anderen. Hhh, macht John, die Beine ineinandergewunden, lästiger Hosenstoff zwischen ihren nach einander gierenden Geschlechtern, ein Schmerz, der sich kaum ertragen lässt, John, der in seinem Hunger neuen Mut fasst und sich aufbäumt, das Becken fest in Sherlocks Becken drückt, Knochen auf Knochen, das Scheuern von Hosenstoff, immer mal wieder ein Schnaufen, ein tiefer Blick.    
  
Die Luft zwischen ihnen schwillt an, riecht nach Schweiß und herbem Aftershave, Haarshampoo, ein bisschen zu viel davon.  
  
_Sherlock,_ denkt John benommen und sieht viel Haut, die Kanten seines Schlüsselbeins, wenn er Luft holt, geöffnete Lippen, weich, rosa und neu, eine Möglichkeit. Ein langer Blick, viel Sinnlichkeit darin, Zärtlichkeit, eine Knospe, die aufgeht. Möglichkeiten. Fingerspitzen, die über Johns Rippen streichen, als wollten sie sie zählen. Eins, zwei, drei... Ein langer Kuss. Geschnaufte Luft. Zittriger, heißer Atem. Gewisperte Worte. „Oh Gott.“  
  
Sherlock gibt sich ihm hin, hält ihn bei sich, sanft, nicht zu fest. Ihm Raum gebend, so wie Ella ihm Raum gibt. Denn nur da, wo Gedanken sich entfalten, können Erkenntnisse erlangt werden. „Oh Gott, Sherl…” John kichert heiser in ihren Sex hinein. Sherlock lässt ihn. Ein Lächeln huscht über seine Lippen, John verzieht das Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Griff zwischen sie, Pyjamahosen werden runtergezerrt, nackte Haut freigelegt. John will keinen Raum und windet sich in Sherlock hinein wie eine Schraube. Bald halten sie sich in wilder Umklammerung. Arme, Beine, und irgendwo dazwischen das Scheuern ihrer Geschlechter aneinander. Bald liegen sie nur noch da im Taumel von Hitze, Atem und Schweiß. Bauch an Bauch, Becken an Becken. Ein Finger streicht über Johns Brust, zeichnet das sternenförmige Narbengewebe dort nach. „Ist es nicht komisch?“, raunt Sherlock und klingt fast schon wieder wie Sherlock, kaltes, herbes Knurren, warmer Atem, „wie natürlich es sich anfühlt.“ John schlägt die Augen auf, sucht das Lächeln in Sherlocks Gesicht, doch da ist kein Lächeln, da ist nur Sherlock. Glasiger, heller Blick hinter dunklen Locken, geschwollene Lippen, kantiger Adamsapfel, als er spricht. „Bleibst du heute Abend hier?“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Komisch ist es erst, wenn man aufwacht. Und gleichzeitig auch nicht. Die trockene Heizungsluft. Der atmende nackte Körper neben dem eigenen. John liegt einen Moment wach, benommen geradezu. Er streckt seine Hand nach ihm aus, der Rundung seiner nackten Schulter, das Gestrüpp wirrer Locken, ein Profil, das sich nur erahnen lässt. Die Hand verharrt in der Luft, unsicher, und am Ende berührt sie nur das Laken.  
  
Geschrei durch das Babyphone. Ein Zucken geht durch Sherlocks Schulter. John seufzt, schlägt die Bettdecke bei Seite, steht auf.    
  
Ein Handy surrt, John, der seine Unterhose überstreift, wirft einen Blick über die Schulter. Eine knochige Hand tastet nach dem Nachtschrank. „Lestrade“, brummt Sherlock, er setzt sich auf und schiebt die kantige Brille auf sein blasses Gesicht. „Kommen Sie sofort“, liest er vor, „131 Pitt Street, Kensington.“  
  
„Um was geht es denn?“, fragt John kraftlos, das Glucksen des Babys im Babyphone.  
  
„Keine Ahnung, hat bestimmt was mit den Büsten zu tun.“  
  
John verlässt das Zimmer. Als er mit dem Baby an der Brust nach unten kommt, riecht das Wohnzimmer nach Kaffee und Sherlock fegt wie ein Wirbelwind durch die Wohnung, Anzug, Haare, Biss in den Toast. „Auf dem Tisch steht Kaffee“, sagt er und küsst Henry auf den Kopf. John mit großen Augen, stützt das Köpfchen mit seiner Hand, das Baby schwer in seinen Armen, Blicke treffen sich, einen Moment ratlos, hoffnungslos, verliebt. „Also, wir sehen uns heute Abend?“ Der große Sherlock Holmes einen Moment aus der Fassung gebracht. „Ja, ja, sicher“, sagt John. „Ok“, sagt Sherlock und einen Moment ist es, als könnten sie sich nicht voneinander lösen, aber auch nicht zusammen sein. Stillstand. Minziger Atem streift Johns Gesicht und plötzlich ist da ein Wunsch. Mit verhangenem Blick taumelt er nach vorn, doch dann ist da nur noch der Luftzug durch die geöffneten Tür. Ein wehender Mantel, Schritte, die verhallen und immer leiser werden, bis sie schließlich ganz verstummen. Die Haustür fällt ins Schloss und John stößt den Atem aus, den er bis eben noch angehalten hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jede Kapitelüberschrift ist ein Song von 'Everything But The Girl', deren urbane Melancholie mich immer wieder zu Geschichten wie dieser inspiriert.


	2. The low tide of the night

Kiesel kratzen unter seinen Schuhsohlen, als er geht. Hin und wieder ein Passant, der flüchtige Atem eines Joggers an seinem Ohr vorbei. Der Wind riecht nach Laub und nasser Erde. Blätter fallen von den Bäumen, rascheln unter seinen Schritten. Überall, auf dem Boden, in den Bäumen, die Spiegelung im Teich, offenbart sich ihm eine Welt wie aus Tusche. Das satte Orange der Kastanien, die feurigen Eichen. John. Bordeauxfarbene Hosen, senfgelbe Cardigan, kariertes Hemd. Sein Schal flattert im Wind, hängt an einem Ende lang den Hals hinunter. An seiner Brust das strampelnde Baby, mit den Fäustchen fuchtelt es in der Luft herum, und einen Moment wirken sie so, als bräuchten sie ihn gar nicht. Das Licht der wie in Wein getränkten Sonne, ein Wirbel Laub, das Flirren trockener Blätter in den Bäumen, ein Augenblick, der fast schon zu schön ist, wäre man nur zu zweit und nicht der, der hier steht, während der andere dort drüben steht.  
  
John bemerkt ihn erst spät. Die Gestalt im grauen Mantel, aufgestellter Kragen, dunkle Locken zerzaust vom Wind. „Er hat den ganzen Tag geschrieen“, sagt er unsicher. „Er merkt, wenn du nicht da bist.“ Sherlock streichelt über den weichen Babykopf. Ihre Blicke treffen sich, man vergisst, was man sagen will. „Kannst du ihn mal halten?“ Ein Hauch von Zedern- und Sandelholz mischt sich in den Nachmittag, Hände berühren sich, streifen ihn dort, wo sich gestern noch sein heißer Atem auf nackte Haut gelegt hat. Und irgendwo dazwischen das Quietschen eines Babys. „Hast du ihn?“ – „Ja.“  
  
Sherlock presst den Säugling an seine Brust. „Jaa, jaaa“, lacht er und wiegt ihn hin und her. John räumt den zerwühlten Kinderwagen auf. Für einen Augenblick vergisst man, worum es geht.  
  
„Was wollte Lestrade?“  
  
„Ach, das Übliche, es gab einen Mord.“  
  
John schnaubt, das Baby gluckst, und plötzlich hängt man der Frage nach wie man einem sentimentalen Gedanken nachhängt – nämlich wie lange sich noch in seinem Beisein so unbeschwert über Mord reden lässt.  
  
„Hat das was mit den Büsten zu tun?“  
  
John will alles wissen, während er den Kinderwagen durch den Regent’s Park schiebt. Sherlock läuft schweigsam neben ihm her. Die Worte kommen nur schwer über seine Lippen, als wären sie ihm lästig.  
  
„Scheint so. Der Täter ist letzten Abend in die 131 Pitt Street eingebrochen. Die Churchill-Büste wurde gestohlen. Bei der Flucht hat der Täter einen Mann überwältigt. Er wurde heute Morgen tot vor der Haustür gefunden. Ein paar hundert Meter weit entfernt lag die Büste. Zertrümmert.“  
  
„Seltsam“, sagt John, „dass dem Verbrecher der Besitz dieser wertlosen Büste mehr bedeutet als ein Menschenleben.“  
  
Sherlock nickt nachdenklich. Eine Nuance tiefer fährt er fort. John beugt sich gerade über den Kinderwagen, schiebt den Nuckel zurück in den zahnlosen Babymund.  
  
„Ich musste die ganze Zeit an dich denken.“  
  
John schluckt. Die Worte kommen wie aus dem Nichts. Aber das ist bei Sherlock ja nichts Ungewöhnliches. Ungewöhnlich ist nur der Gegenstand seiner Worte. Gefühle. Und fast jeder, der mit Sherlock Holmes zu tun hat, weiß, was er von Gefühlen hält. Sie stehen seiner Arbeit im Weg. Die eine Sache, die ihm am meisten bedeutet. Daran hat er nie einen Zweifel gelassen.  
  
„Was heißt das? Für uns, mein ich?“, fragt John vorsichtig. Sie verlassen den Regent’s Park am südlichen Ausgang. Dort, wo die Baker Street und die Park Road sich treffen. Um diese Uhrzeit herrscht dort reger Verkehr, das Rascheln von Laub und lauen Herbstwind hinter sich lassend, ist hier nur noch Lärm und ein scharfer Luftzug vom Osten her.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Sie stehen an der Ampel. Haare flattern im Wind, Sherlock hat die Hände in die Manteltaschen geschoben und schaut John nachdenklich von der Seite an. „Ich glaube, es heißt alles, was du möchtest, was es heißt.“  
  
Ihre Blicke treffen sich, kurz nur, fast traurig. Dann springt die Ampel auf grün, sie gehen über die Straße. Schweigsam. Das Baby windet sich in seinem Bettchen, kurz vor der Haustür fängt es an zu schreien. John reicht noch einmal den Nuckel hinein, rüttelt am Griff des Kinderwagens, alles, was ihm einfällt. Ein lilafarbener Dunst hängt über der Stadt. Die Straßenlaternen springen an. Nebenan in der Straße, dort, wo jedes Haus gleich aussieht, läutet eine Kirchenglocke. 17 Uhr.  
  
„Was ist jetzt?“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Mit der Leiche?“  
  
„Sie ist bei Molly im Bart’s. Lestrade ist gerade bei ihr und erhofft sich weitere Erkenntnisse.“  
  
„Weitere Erkenntnisse, nennt man das so heutzutage?“ John lacht verhalten, merkt erst zu spät, dass er sich auf heikles Terrain begibt und man den Mund besser nicht soweit aufreißen sollte, wenn das eigene Liebesleben gerade Kopf steht.  
  
Er verkneift sich weitere Kommentare und schaut stumm dabei zu, wie Sherlock die Tür aufschließt. Breite Schultern, eine Wolke schimmernder Locken über dem festen Mantelkragen.  
  
Sie stellen den Kinderwagen in die Diele, das Baby wird herausgenommen und hochgetragen, müde in Johns Strickjacke glucksend.  
  
„Mit ein bisschen Glück wird er heute Nacht durchschlafen.“  
  
Heute Nacht – als er die Worte ausspricht, spürt er ein Ziehen im Magen, Sherlock nur dicht hinter ihm.  
  
„Alles klar?“ Sherlock merkt sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Die Art, wie John auf den Stufen einknickt und sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzt. „Ja, ja, mir war nur kurz etwas schummerig.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Gegen 18 Uhr klopft Sherlock mit den Fingern auf den Tisch und wirft immer wieder einen nervösen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.  
  
„Hast du Hunger? Wir könnten eben in den Imbiss unten an der Straße.“  
  
„Nun, etwas essen könnt ich schon...“  
  
„Wunderbar!“, bellt Sherlock und springt von seinem Stuhl auf. Er nimmt John das Baby aus dem Arm und trägt es runter zu Mrs. Hudson.  
  
„Huch!“  
  
„Mrs. Hudson, wir würden uns freuen, wenn sie eine Weile auf ihn aufpassen könnten!“  
  
Sherlock drückt das Baby in ihre Arme.  
  
„Sherlock, ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob...“  
  
„Geht das, ja? Fantastisch!“  
  
Er streift sich seinen Mantel über und hilft John in seinen schwarzen Anorak.  
  
„Es ist frisch draußen, du solltest dich etwas wärmer anziehen“, sagt er fast sanft, die Stimme dicht an seiner Ohrmuschel.  
  
In kaltem Nieselregen laufen sie die Straße runter, Sherlocks Absätze klackern auf dem nassen Asphalt, keine Spur mehr von Schnee und jeder Gedanke an winterliche Behaglichkeit rückt in immer weitere Ferne. Als sie am U-Bahnhof vorbeikommen, greift Sherlock einen _Evening Standard_ und klemmt ihn sich unter dem Arm.  
  
Im nächsten Imbiss breitet er ihn über dem Tisch aus, späht hinein wie ein Geier, während John vor zur Theke geht und sich das Kabeljaumenü bestellt. „Willst du auch was?“ Sherlock überhört ihn völlig. John seufzt. „Also nicht.“ Er setzt sich zurück an den Tisch, Sherlock gegenüber. Hin und wieder springt die Glastür auf, Gäste tragen Kälte und nasse Luft herein, und wenn die Tür wieder zufällt, sind da nur noch die gedämpften Stimmen an der Theke, das Brutzeln von Fett in den Friteusen und ein leiser Song aus dem Radio, und immer wieder dazwischen das Rascheln von dünnem Zeitungspapier.  
  
„Ich habe noch nie jemanden so begeistert in einem Evening Standard blättern sehen“, sagt John trocken. „Da ist es!“, bellt Sherlock, der Ausdruck von Wahnsinn in den Augen.  
  
_„Gräueltat in Kensington. Mörder geisteskrank“,_ liest John die Schlagzeile laut vor.  
  
„Harker ist schnell.“  
  
„Wer?“  
  
„Horace Harker, der Chefredakteur des Evening Standard. Der Mord ereignete sich vor seiner Tür in der Pitt Street. Er wollte noch heute über den Vorfall berichten. Ich habe die Chance genutzt, ihm eine Theorie aufzutischen, die den Mörder in Sicherheit wiegen wird.“  
  
„Du verstehst es wirklich, einen auszuführen, nicht wahr?“, nuschelt John in seine Cola, doch Sherlock hört gar nicht zu.  
  
„Hör dir das an: _Befriedigt nimmt man zur Kenntnis, dass über diesen Fall keinerlei Meinungsverschiedenheit besteht“, John bekommt seinen Kabeljau an den Tisch gestellt und bedankt sich flüchtig, „denn Mr. Lestrade, eines unserer erfahrendsten Mitglieder unserer Polizei, und Mr. Sherlock Holmes, der bekannte Detektiv, sind beide zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass diese groteske Serie von Ereignissen, die auf so tragische Art geendet haben, eher einem Wahnsinnigen als einem bedacht handelnden Verbrecher zuzuschreiben ist. Nur die Annahme einer geistigen Verwirrung kann die Tatsache vollständig klären.“_  
  
Sherlock reibt sich vor Vergnügen die Hände, John kaut auf seinen _Chips_ herum.  
  
„Okay, John, iss deinen Fisch auf, wir müssen nach Chiswick.“  
  
„Nach Chiswick?“, fragt John mampfend.  
  
„Ja, wir haben einen Mörder zu fassen.“  
  
„Nein, tut mir leid, ich habe eine _Verabredung_.“  
  
„Eine Verabredung?“  
  
Sherlock speit das Wort aus wie Feuer. John seufzt und legt sein Besteck bei Seite.  
  
„Hör zu, Sherlock, ich bin jetzt Vater, ich kann mich nicht länger diesen Gefahren aussetzen. Ich trage Verantwortung.“  
  
Sherlock schaut ihn an wie ein Kind, dem man sagt, dass Weihnachten ausfällt. Große, flackernde Augen, ein pochendes Herz, der Verstand arbeitet auf Hochtouren, doch läuft ins Leere.  
  
„Ruf einfach Lestrade an, er wird mit dir nach Chiswick fahren.“  
  
„John, ich brauche dich _hierbei_.“  
  
„Du brauchst mich nicht hierbei“, sagt John mit gedämpfter Stimme, schaut Sherlock tief in die Augen. „Und wenn wir ehrlich sind, ging es noch nie wirklich darum.“  
  
„Worum ging es dann?“, Sherlock sitzt aufrecht auf seinem Stuhl, nach vorn gebeugt, die Blicke ineinander verhakt, forschend, schweigend, suchend. Schließlich ist die Konzentration so hoch, dass John erschreckt, als das Handy auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen surrt. Sherlock wendet sich zögerlich ab und drückt sein Handy ans Ohr.  
  
„Ja?“  
  
Sein Atem geht heftig, während der Anrufer spricht. John sackt in sich zusammen, beobachtet ihn unsicher, während Sherlock in sein Handy bellt.  
  
„Laburnum Vale, Chiswick. Ja, Laburnum Lodge. In einer Stunde.”  
  
Er legt auf.  
  
„Lestrade“, sagt er. „Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde in Chiswick.“  
  
„Hab ich gehört“, sagt John und schiebt einen Pommesstreifen in seinen Mund.  
  
„Hör zu, Sherlock, ich bin nicht mehr derselbe Mensch, der ich war, bevor...“, John kann es noch immer nicht aussprechen.  
  
„Schon gut, John“, Sherlock steht von seinem Stuhl auf und schlägt den Kragen seines Mantels hoch, das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wirkt einstudiert, „Grüß Thurston von mir.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
„John, es ist jetzt wie lange her?“  
  
„Sechs Monate.“  
  
Mutlos kauert John über seinem Drink, stürzt seinen vierten Bailey’s Shot an diesem Abend herunter.  
  
„Vielleicht würde es dir helfen, dich mal wieder umzusehen. Die Frauen stehen auf dich.“  
  
Thurston legt seinen Arm um Johns Schulter. Geruch von Schweiß und scharfem Aftershave. John wendet gequält lächelnd sein Gesicht ab.  
  
„Schau doch, die Kleine dahinten schaut dich schon die ganze Zeit an.“  
  
„Nein, nein danke, aber ich bin wirklich nicht interessiert.“  
  
„Was ist mit dieser Krankenschwester? Wie hieß sie noch gleich? Constance? Die steht doch total auf dich.“  
  
„Nein, nein“, wedelt John schon halbbetrunken ab, „mit Krankenschwestern bin ich durch.“  
  
„Ich versteh dich nicht, ist denn da gar keiner?“  
  
Thurston stützt sich mit einem Arm auf der Theke ab und fährt sich durch das wellige Haar. Er hat die Ärmel seines Hemdes in die Ellbogen geschoben, darunter offenbaren sich haarige Unterarme, an einem Finger seiner linken Hand glänzt ein Ehering. John hat schon länger die Vermutung, dass er ihn dazu benutzt, um irgendetwas zu kompensieren. Vielleicht fehlt ihm das Single-Leben, denkt John und wirft sich lustlos eine Erdnuss in den Mund.  
  
„Naja, da ist schon jemand“, sagt John. Nach seinem fünften Shot ist er so betrunken, dass ihm schon alles egal. „Aber er ist irgendwie ein Arsch.“  
  
„Oh“, sagt Thurston verträumt vor sich hinstarrend und dann: „ooooh.“  
  
„Ja.“ John lacht. „Ich kann es auch kaum glauben.“  
  
Aus den Lautsprecherboxen dringt irische Popmusik, The Cranberries, Snow Patrol, U2. Billardkugeln stoßen gegeneinander, Stout, Ale und Cidre werden über die Theke gereicht, die Stimmung ist ausgelassen. Fensterscheiben beschlagen, ein bitterer Dunst breitet sich aus, mischt sich in die schwelende Geräuschkulisse aus betrunkenem Gelächter und ständig über den Boden scharrender Stuhlbeine.  
  
„Verdammt“, sagt John und fährt sich durch das borstige Haar, „er ist mein bester Freund.“  
  
„Verstehe.“  
  
„Ich habe Angst ihn zu verlieren, weißt du“, sagt John und wirft sich in einer mechanischen Abfolge die Erdnüsse in den Mund.  
  
„Hattet ihr denn schon, du weißt schon...“  
  
„Sex?“  
  
„Ja!“  
  
„Nun“, John lacht und seine Augen funkeln in dem schummerigen Licht der Bar, „ja, ja, den hatten wir.“  
  
„Und? Wie war es?“  
  
Thurston gibt sich alle Mühe. Mit einem Wink zum Barmann bestellt er noch einmal dasselbe für sich und John.  
  
„Es war... aufregend.“ John lacht und dann wird er traurig und starrt mit glasigem Blick vor sich hin. „Kennst du das, wenn sich nach langer Zeit mal wieder was richtig anfühlt? Du musst nicht drüber nachdenken. Du weißt es einfach.“  
  
„Ja, schon.“  
  
„Nun, das war so ein Moment.“  
  
Für eine Weile herrscht unbequemes Schweigen zwischen ihnen. In der Billardecke wird gelacht. Gläser klirren. In dem alten Röhrenfernseher über der Bar läuft ein Rugby-Spiel, das stumm geschaltet ist. Exeter gegen Newcastle. John sieht eine Weile hin.  
  
„Nun, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das bei“, Thurston wedelt mit den haarigen Armen in der Luft herum, „Kerlen so läuft, aber aus meiner Erfahrung heraus kann das nicht gut gehen. Entweder ihr seid Freunde oder ihr habt Sex. Und sobald ihr Sex hattet, könnt ihr unmöglich mehr Freunde sein.“  
  
Er zieht die Stirn kraus. Besoffenes Gefasel, aber nicht ohne einen wahren Kern.  
  
„Wieso nicht?“  
  
John stürzt seinen Drink herunter. Der Bailey’s brennt kurz in seiner Kehle, dann entfaltet er sich in seinem Magen, verströmt von dort aus eine angenehme Wärme, die alles andere egal werden lässt.  
  
„Ganz einfach, weil immer wieder der Sex dazwischen kommen wird.“  
  
John denkt darüber nach. Ratlos.  
  
„Na komm, Kumpel.“ Thurston rutscht vom Barhocker und schlägt ihm auf die Schulter. „Zeit für eine Runde Billard.“  
  
„Oh Gott, ich bin viel zu betrunken.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Gegen 23 Uhr fällt John benommen auf den Rücksitz eines Taxis, er wirft einen Blick auf sein Handy. Nichts.  
  
„Wo wollen Sie hin, Sir? Sir?“  
  
„Äh, Baker Street.” John steckt das Handy zurück in die Innentasche seiner Jacke. Den Kopf gegen die Scheibe gelehnt lässt er die Nacht an sich vorbeiziehen. Lichter, die im Regen verschwimmen, die modernen Bürogebäude des Bankenviertels, hellerleuchtet, dunkle Straßenabschnitte, Reihenhäuser, Wohngegenden.  
  
Er schließt kurz die Augen, dann hört er den Schuss fallen, das Klirren von Glas, Babygeschrei. Immer wieder dasselbe Szenario, dieselbe Nacht, die Frage, ob man irgendetwas hätte ändern können.  
  
„Ich habe das Gefühl sie hat einen Geliebten“, hat er damals zu Sherlock gesagt.  
  
„Mary würde alles für dich tun.“  
  
„Mag sein, aber was bedeutet dann diese Geheimnistuerei mit diesem David? Neulich habe ich sie vor unserem Haus streiten sehen, Sherlock. Vor unserem Haus! Ich schwör dir, da ist was im Busch! Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sie mit irgendetwas bedrängt.“  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit fängt das mit den Nachrichten an. Er findet sie auf Marys Handy, als er heimlich nachsieht. Sie sind verschlüsselt. Sherlock braucht zu lang, um den Code zu knacken.  
  
_Mary. Sei. Zum. Sterben. Bereit._  
  
Als er das Haus in Buckinghamshire stürmt, krümmt John sich angeschossen am Boden, oben schreit ein Baby. Mary liegt im Mondlicht vor dem Fenster zum Garten, ihr weißes Nachthemd vollgesogen mit Blut, es kommt aus ihrem Bauch, karmesinrote Flüssigkeit, fast schwarz. Sherlock zieht die Handschuhe ab und legt zwei Finger an ihren Puls. Sie ist tot. Kurzes Verharren. John, der langsam das Bewusstsein verliert. Im Sirenengeheul hält Sherlock ihn an seine Brust gepresst, eine Waffe rutscht aus seiner schlaffen Hand. Die British Army L9A1. Treuer Gefährte. Sherlock lässt sie noch in dieser Nacht verschwinden.  
  
David konnte entkommen. Und der einzige Grund, warum er noch auf freiem Fuß ist, ist, weil Sherlock ihn lässt. Weil sonst eine Wahrheit ans Licht kommen würde, die schlimmer wäre als alles, was sie jemals zusammen durchgestanden haben. Sie würde John zerstören. Und Sherlock ist sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn dieses Mal würde auffangen können.  
  
  
  
Kiesel kratzen unter seinen Schuhsohlen, als er geht. Hin und wieder ein Passant, der flüchtige Atem eines Joggers an seinem Ohr vorbei. Der Wind riecht nach Laub und nasser Erde. Blätter fallen von den Bäumen, rascheln unter seinen Schritten. Überall, auf dem Boden, in den Bäumen, die Spiegelung im Teich, offenbart sich ihm eine Welt wie aus Tusche. Das satte Orange der Kastanien, die feurigen Eichen. John. Bordeauxfarbene Hosen, senfgelbe Cardigan, kariertes Hemd. Sein Schal flattert im Wind, hängt an einem Ende lang den Hals hinunter. An seiner Brust das strampelnde Baby, mit den Fäustchen fuchtelt es in der Luft herum, und einen Moment wirken sie so, als bräuchten sie ihn gar nicht. Das Licht der wie in Wein getränkten Sonne, ein Wirbel Laub, das Flirren trockener Blätter in den Bäumen, ein Augenblick, der fast schon zu schön ist, wäre man nur zu zweit und nicht der, der hier steht, während der andere dort drüben steht.  
  
John bemerkt ihn erst spät. Die Gestalt im grauen Mantel, aufgestellter Kragen, dunkle Locken zerzaust vom Wind. „Er hat den ganzen Tag geschrieen“, sagt er unsicher. „Er merkt, wenn du nicht da bist.“ Sherlock streichelt über den weichen Babykopf. Ihre Blicke treffen sich, man vergisst, was man sagen will. „Kannst du ihn mal halten?“ Ein Hauch von Zedern- und Sandelholz mischt sich in den Nachmittag, Hände berühren sich, streifen ihn dort, wo sich gestern noch sein heißer Atem auf nackte Haut gelegt hat. Und irgendwo dazwischen das Quietschen eines Babys. „Hast du ihn?“ – „Ja.“  
  
Sherlock presst den Säugling an seine Brust. „Jaa, jaaa“, lacht er und wiegt ihn hin und her. John räumt den zerwühlten Kinderwagen auf. Für einen Augenblick vergisst man, worum es geht.  
  
„Was wollte Lestrade?“  
  
„Ach, das Übliche, es gab einen Mord.“  
  
John schnaubt, das Baby gluckst, und plötzlich hängt man der Frage nach wie man einem sentimentalen Gedanken nachhängt – nämlich wie lange sich noch in seinem Beisein so unbeschwert über Mord reden lässt.  
  
„Hat das was mit den Büsten zu tun?“  
  
John will alles wissen, während er den Kinderwagen durch den Regent’s Park schiebt. Sherlock läuft schweigsam neben ihm her. Die Worte kommen nur schwer über seine Lippen, als wären sie ihm lästig.  
  
„Scheint so. Der Täter ist letzten Abend in die 131 Pitt Street eingebrochen. Die Churchill-Büste wurde gestohlen. Bei der Flucht hat der Täter einen Mann überwältigt. Er wurde heute Morgen tot vor der Haustür gefunden. Ein paar hundert Meter weit entfernt lag die Büste. Zertrümmert.“  
  
„Seltsam“, sagt John, „dass dem Verbrecher der Besitz dieser wertlosen Büste mehr bedeutet als ein Menschenleben.“  
  
Sherlock nickt nachdenklich. Eine Nuance tiefer fährt er fort. John beugt sich gerade über den Kinderwagen, schiebt den Nuckel zurück in den zahnlosen Babymund.  
  
„Ich musste die ganze Zeit an dich denken.“  
  
John schluckt. Die Worte kommen wie aus dem Nichts. Aber das ist bei Sherlock ja nichts Ungewöhnliches. Ungewöhnlich ist nur der Gegenstand seiner Worte. Gefühle. Und fast jeder, der mit Sherlock Holmes zu tun hat, weiß, was er von Gefühlen hält. Sie stehen seiner Arbeit im Weg. Die eine Sache, die ihm am meisten bedeutet. Daran hat er nie einen Zweifel gelassen.  
  
„Was heißt das? Für uns, mein ich?“, fragt John vorsichtig. Sie verlassen den Regent’s Park am südlichen Ausgang. Dort, wo die Baker Street und die Park Road sich treffen. Um diese Uhrzeit herrscht dort reger Verkehr, das Rascheln von Laub und lauen Herbstwind hinter sich lassend, ist hier nur noch Lärm und ein scharfer Luftzug vom Osten her.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Sie stehen an der Ampel. Haare flattern im Wind, Sherlock hat die Hände in die Manteltaschen geschoben und schaut John nachdenklich von der Seite an. „Ich glaube, es heißt alles, was du möchtest, was es heißt.“  
  
Ihre Blicke treffen sich, kurz nur, fast traurig. Dann springt die Ampel auf grün, sie gehen über die Straße. Schweigsam. Das Baby windet sich in seinem Bettchen, kurz vor der Haustür fängt es an zu schreien. John reicht noch einmal den Nuckel hinein, rüttelt am Griff des Kinderwagens, alles, was ihm einfällt. Ein lilafarbener Dunst hängt über der Stadt. Die Straßenlaternen springen an. Nebenan in der Straße, dort, wo jedes Haus gleich aussieht, läutet eine Kirchenglocke. 17 Uhr.  
  
„Was ist jetzt?“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Mit der Leiche?“  
  
„Sie ist bei Molly im Bart’s. Lestrade ist gerade bei ihr und erhofft sich weitere Erkenntnisse.“  
  
„Weitere Erkenntnisse, nennt man das so heutzutage?“ John lacht verhalten, merkt erst zu spät, dass er sich auf heikles Terrain begibt und man den Mund besser nicht soweit aufreißen sollte, wenn das eigene Liebesleben gerade Kopf steht.  
  
Er verkneift sich weitere Kommentare und schaut stumm dabei zu, wie Sherlock die Tür aufschließt. Breite Schultern, eine Wolke schimmernder Locken über dem festen Mantelkragen.  
  
Sie stellen den Kinderwagen in die Diele, das Baby wird herausgenommen und hochgetragen, müde in Johns Strickjacke glucksend.  
  
„Mit ein bisschen Glück wird er heute Nacht durchschlafen.“  
  
Heute Nacht – als er die Worte ausspricht, spürt er ein Ziehen im Magen, Sherlock nur dicht hinter ihm.  
  
„Alles klar?“ Sherlock merkt sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Die Art, wie John auf den Stufen einknickt und sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzt. „Ja, ja, mir war nur kurz etwas schummerig.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Gegen 18 Uhr klopft Sherlock mit den Fingern auf den Tisch und wirft immer wieder einen nervösen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.  
  
„Hast du Hunger? Wir könnten eben in den Imbiss unten an der Straße.“  
  
„Nun, etwas essen könnt ich schon...“  
  
„Wunderbar!“, bellt Sherlock und springt von seinem Stuhl auf. Er nimmt John das Baby aus dem Arm und trägt es runter zu Mrs. Hudson.  
  
„Huch!“  
  
„Mrs. Hudson, wir würden uns freuen, wenn sie eine Weile auf ihn aufpassen könnten!“  
  
Sherlock drückt das Baby in ihre Arme.  
  
„Sherlock, ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob...“  
  
„Geht das, ja? Fantastisch!“  
  
Er streift sich seinen Mantel über und hilft John in seinen schwarzen Anorak.  
  
„Es ist frisch draußen, du solltest dich etwas wärmer anziehen“, sagt er fast sanft, die Stimme dicht an seiner Ohrmuschel.  
  
In kaltem Nieselregen laufen sie die Straße runter, Sherlocks Absätze klackern auf dem nassen Asphalt, keine Spur mehr von Schnee und jeder Gedanke an winterliche Behaglichkeit rückt in immer weitere Ferne. Als sie am U-Bahnhof vorbeikommen, greift Sherlock einen Evening Standard und klemmt ihn sich unter dem Arm.  
  
Im nächsten Imbiss breitet er ihn über dem Tisch aus, späht hinein wie ein Geier, während John vor zur Theke geht und sich das Kabeljaumenü bestellt. „Willst du auch was?“ Sherlock überhört ihn völlig. John seufzt. „Also nicht.“ Er setzt sich zurück an den Tisch, Sherlock gegenüber. Hin und wieder springt die Glastür auf, Gäste tragen Kälte und nasse Luft herein, und wenn die Tür wieder zufällt, sind da nur noch die gedämpften Stimmen an der Theke, das Brutzeln von Fett in den Friteusen und ein leiser Song aus dem Radio, und immer wieder dazwischen das Rascheln von dünnem Zeitungspapier.  
  
„Ich habe noch nie jemanden so begeistert in einem Evening Standard blättern sehen“, sagt John trocken. „Da ist es!“, bellt Sherlock, der Ausdruck von Wahnsinn in den Augen.  
  
„Gräueltat in Kensington. Mörder geisteskrank“, liest John die Schlagzeile laut vor.  
  
„Harker ist schnell.“  
  
„Wer?“  
  
„Horace Harker, der Chefredakteur des Evening Standard. Der Mord ereignete sich vor seiner Tür in der Pitt Street. Er wollte noch heute über den Vorfall berichten. Ich habe die Chance genutzt, ihm eine Theorie aufzutischen, die den Mörder in Sicherheit wiegen wird.“  
  
„Du verstehst es wirklich, einen auszuführen, nicht wahr?“, nuschelt John in seine Cola, doch Sherlock hört gar nicht zu.  
  
„Hör dir das an: Befriedigt nimmt man zur Kenntnis, dass über diesen Fall keinerlei Meinungsverschiedenheit besteht“, John bekommt seinen Kabeljau an den Tisch gestellt und bedankt sich flüchtig, „denn Mr. Lestrade, eines unserer erfahrendsten Mitglieder unserer Polizei, und Mr. Sherlock Holmes, der bekannte Detektiv, sind beide zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass diese groteske Serie von Ereignissen, die auf so tragische Art geendet haben, eher einem Wahnsinnigen als einem bedacht handelnden Verbrecher zuzuschreiben ist. Nur die Annahme einer geistigen Verwirrung kann die Tatsache vollständig klären.“  
  
Sherlock reibt sich vor Vergnügen die Hände, John kaut auf seinen Chips herum.  
  
„Okay, John, iss deinen Fisch auf, wir müssen nach Chiswick.“  
  
„Nach Chiswick?“, fragt John mampfend.  
  
„Ja, wir haben einen Mörder zu fassen.“  
  
„Nein, tut mir leid, ich habe eine Verabredung.“  
  
„Eine Verabredung?“  
  
Sherlock speit das Wort aus wie Feuer. John seufzt und legt sein Besteck bei Seite.  
  
„Hör zu, Sherlock, ich bin jetzt Vater, ich kann mich nicht länger diesen Gefahren aussetzen. Ich trage Verantwortung.“  
  
Sherlock schaut ihn an wie ein Kind, dem man sagt, dass Weihnachten ausfällt. Große, flackernde Augen, ein pochendes Herz, der Verstand arbeitet auf Hochtouren, doch läuft ins Leere.  
  
„Ruf einfach Lestrade an, er wird mit dir nach Chiswick fahren.“  
  
„John, ich brauche dich hierbei.“  
  
„Du brauchst mich nicht hierbei“, sagt John mit gedämpfter Stimme, schaut Sherlock tief in die Augen. „Und wenn wir ehrlich sind, ging es noch nie wirklich darum.“  
  
„Worum ging es dann?“, Sherlock sitzt aufrecht auf seinem Stuhl, nach vorn gebeugt, die Blicke ineinander verhakt, forschend, schweigend, suchend. Schließlich ist die Konzentration so hoch, dass John erschreckt, als das Handy auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen surrt. Sherlock wendet sich zögerlich ab und drückt sein Handy ans Ohr.  
  
„Ja?“  
  
Sein Atem geht heftig, während der Anrufer spricht. John sackt in sich zusammen, beobachtet ihn unsicher, während Sherlock in sein Handy bellt.  
  
„Laburnum Vale, Chiswick. Ja, Laburnum Lodge. In einer Stunde.”  
  
Er legt auf.  
  
„Lestrade“, sagt er. „Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde in Chiswick.“  
  
„Hab ich gehört“, sagt John und schiebt einen Pommesstreifen in seinen Mund.  
  
„Hör zu, Sherlock, ich bin nicht mehr derselbe Mensch, der ich war, bevor...“, John kann es noch immer nicht aussprechen.  
  
„Schon gut, John“, Sherlock steht von seinem Stuhl auf und schlägt den Kragen seines Mantels hoch, das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wirkt einstudiert, „Grüß Thurston von mir.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
„John, es ist jetzt wie lange her?“  
  
„Sechs Monate.“  
  
Mutlos kauert John über seinem Drink, stürzt seinen vierten Bailey’s Shot an diesem Abend herunter.  
  
„Vielleicht würde es dir helfen, dich mal wieder umzusehen. Die Frauen stehen auf dich.“  
  
Thurston legt seinen Arm um Johns Schulter. Geruch von Schweiß und scharfem Aftershave. John wendet gequält lächelnd sein Gesicht ab.  
  
„Schau doch, die Kleine dahinten schaut dich schon die ganze Zeit an.“  
  
„Nein, nein danke, aber ich bin wirklich nicht interessiert.“  
  
„Was ist mit dieser Krankenschwester? Wie hieß sie noch gleich? Constance? Die steht doch total auf dich.“  
  
„Nein, nein“, wedelt John schon halbbetrunken ab, „mit Krankenschwestern bin ich durch.“  
  
„Ich versteh dich nicht, ist denn da gar keiner?“  
  
Thurston stützt sich mit einem Arm auf der Theke ab und fährt sich durch das wellige Haar. Er hat die Ärmel seines Hemdes in die Ellbogen geschoben, darunter offenbaren sich haarige Unterarme, an einem Finger seiner linken Hand glänzt ein Ehering. John hat schon länger die Vermutung, dass er ihn dazu benutzt, um irgendetwas zu kompensieren. Vielleicht fehlt ihm das Single-Leben, denkt John und wirft sich lustlos eine Erdnuss in den Mund.  
  
„Naja, da ist schon jemand“, sagt John. Nach seinem fünften Shot ist er so betrunken, dass ihm schon alles egal. „Aber er ist irgendwie ein Arsch.“  
  
„Oh“, sagt Thurston verträumt vor sich hinstarrend und dann: „ooooh.“  
  
„Ja.“ John lacht. „Ich kann es auch kaum glauben.“  
  
Aus den Lautsprecherboxen dringt irische Popmusik, The Cranberries, Snow Patrol, U2. Billardkugeln stoßen gegeneinander, Stout, Ale und Cidre werden über die Theke gereicht, die Stimmung ist ausgelassen. Fensterscheiben beschlagen, ein bitterer Dunst breitet sich aus, mischt sich in die schwelende Geräuschkulisse aus betrunkenem Gelächter und ständig über den Boden scharrender Stuhlbeine.  
  
„Verdammt“, sagt John und fährt sich durch das borstige Haar, „er ist mein bester Freund.“  
  
„Verstehe.“  
  
„Ich habe Angst ihn zu verlieren, weißt du“, sagt John und wirft sich in einer mechanischen Abfolge die Erdnüsse in den Mund.  
  
„Hattet ihr denn schon, du weißt schon...“  
  
„Sex?“  
  
„Ja!“  
  
„Nun“, John lacht und seine Augen funkeln in dem schummerigen Licht der Bar, „ja, ja, den hatten wir.“  
  
„Und? Wie war es?“  
  
Thurston gibt sich alle Mühe. Mit einem Wink zum Barmann bestellt er noch einmal dasselbe für sich und John.  
  
„Es war... aufregend.“ John lacht und dann wird er traurig und starrt mit glasigem Blick vor sich hin. „Kennst du das, wenn sich nach langer Zeit mal wieder was richtig anfühlt? Du musst nicht drüber nachdenken. Du weißt es einfach.“  
  
„Ja, schon.“  
  
„Nun, das war so ein Moment.“  
  
Für eine Weile herrscht unbequemes Schweigen zwischen ihnen. In der Billardecke wird gelacht. Gläser klirren. In dem alten Röhrenfernseher über der Bar läuft ein Rugby-Spiel, das stumm geschaltet ist. Exeter gegen Newcastle. John sieht eine Weile hin.  
  
„Nun, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das bei“, Thurston wedelt mit den haarigen Armen in der Luft herum, „Kerlen so läuft, aber aus meiner Erfahrung heraus kann das nicht gut gehen. Entweder ihr seid Freunde oder ihr habt Sex. Und sobald ihr Sex hattet, könnt ihr unmöglich mehr Freunde sein.“  
  
Er zieht die Stirn kraus. Besoffenes Gefasel, aber nicht ohne einen wahren Kern.  
  
„Wieso nicht?“  
  
John stürzt seinen Drink herunter. Der Bailey’s brennt kurz in seiner Kehle, dann entfaltet er sich in seinem Magen, verströmt von dort aus eine angenehme Wärme, die alles andere egal werden lässt.  
  
„Ganz einfach, weil immer wieder der Sex dazwischen kommen wird.“  
  
John denkt darüber nach. Ratlos.  
  
„Na komm, Kumpel.“ Thurston rutscht vom Barhocker und schlägt ihm auf die Schulter. „Zeit für eine Runde Billard.“  
  
„Oh Gott, ich bin viel zu betrunken.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Gegen 23 Uhr fällt John benommen auf den Rücksitz eines Taxis, er wirft einen Blick auf sein Handy. Nichts.  
  
„Wo wollen Sie hin, Sir? Sir?“  
  
„Äh, Baker Street.” John steckt das Handy zurück in die Innentasche seiner Jacke. Den Kopf gegen die Scheibe gelehnt lässt er die Nacht an sich vorbeiziehen. Lichter, die im Regen verschwimmen, die modernen Bürogebäude des Bankenviertels, hellerleuchtet, dunkle Straßenabschnitte, Reihenhäuser, Wohngegenden.  
  
Er schließt kurz die Augen, dann hört er den Schuss fallen, das Klirren von Glas, Babygeschrei. Immer wieder dasselbe Szenario, dieselbe Nacht, die Frage, ob man irgendetwas hätte ändern können.  
  
„Ich habe das Gefühl sie hat einen Geliebten“, hat er damals zu Sherlock gesagt.  
  
„Mary würde alles für dich tun.“  
  
„Mag sein, aber was bedeutet dann diese Geheimnistuerei mit diesem David? Neulich habe ich sie vor unserem Haus streiten sehen, Sherlock. Vor unserem Haus! Ich schwör dir, da ist was im Busch! Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sie mit irgendetwas bedrängt.“  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit fängt das mit den Nachrichten an. Er findet sie auf Marys Handy, als er heimlich nachsieht. Sie sind verschlüsselt. Sherlock braucht zu lang, um den Code zu knacken.  
  
Mary. Sei. Zum. Sterben. Bereit.  
  
Als er das Haus in Buckinghamshire stürmt, krümmt John sich angeschossen am Boden, oben schreit ein Baby. Mary liegt im Mondlicht vor dem Fenster zum Garten, ihr weißes Nachthemd vollgesogen mit Blut, es kommt aus ihrem Bauch, karmesinrote Flüssigkeit, fast schwarz. Sherlock zieht die Handschuhe ab und legt zwei Finger an ihren Puls. Sie ist tot. Kurzes Verharren. John, der langsam das Bewusstsein verliert. Im Sirenengeheul hält Sherlock ihn an seine Brust gepresst, eine Waffe rutscht aus seiner schlaffen Hand. Die British Army L9A1. Treuer Gefährte. Sherlock lässt sie noch in dieser Nacht verschwinden.  
  
David konnte entkommen. Und der einzige Grund, warum er noch auf freiem Fuß ist, ist, weil Sherlock ihn lässt. Weil sonst eine Wahrheit ans Licht kommen würde, die schlimmer wäre als alles, was sie jemals zusammen durchgestanden haben. Sie würde John zerstören. Und Sherlock ist sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn dieses Mal würde auffangen können.  
  



	3. Walking wounded

„Oh hey“  
  
John wälzt sich in den Laken, eine Träne klebt ihm im Augenwinkel. Sie küssen sich, hin und wieder ein Schnaufen, ein geflüstertes Wort. „Habt ihr ihn geschnappt?“  
  
„Vincent Beppo. Eine alte Mafia-Fehde.“  
  
„Oh.“  
  
Einen Atemzug voneinander entfernt schauen sie sich an. Das Mondlicht glänzt in Johns dunklen Augen. Eine Hand gräbt sich in warme Locken. „Frag nicht“, flüstert Sherlock. Ihre Lippen streifen sich, bleiben aneinander kleben. Bald kauert Sherlock über John, eine Hand greift zwischen sie, spielt an dem Knopf von Sherlocks Hose. Zittrige Finger, Atem, der zu tief eingesogen wird. Sein tropfender Penis in seiner Hand.  
  
„Ich will dich“, seufzt John. „Mehr als alles andere.“ Sherlock wird schwindelig bei dem Klang seiner Worte. Wie ein wildgewordener Wolf presst er sein Gesicht in Johns T-Shirt, hinterlässt einen Pfad aus Tränen und Schweiß, schnauft in seinen Schoß, saugt die Luft dort gierig ein, den warmen Dunst, der in dem Stoff seiner weichen Pyjamahose sitzt. Würzig, herb, intensiv und doch nicht genug.  
  
John wühlt in seinen Locken, zieht ihn zu sich hoch. Finger spielen an Hemdknöpfen, halten sich zu lange auf. „Oh nein“, seufzt John in seinen Mund. Das Geschrei eines Babys dringt durch das Babyphone, das Gerät krächzt und hustet in den Raum. John erstickt ein Lachen in Sherlocks freigelegte Schulter.  
  
„Na komm schon“, säuselt Sherlock, ein gelassenes Lächeln huscht über seine Lippen. Die Locken fallen wild und zerrauft in sein Gesicht. Er ist wunderschön.  
  
„Gott.“ Für einen letzten Kuss presst John seine Lippen auf Sherlocks Mund. Und dann noch einmal, irgendwo zwischen Unterlippe und Kinn. „Ich bin so verrückt nach dir.“ Zittriger Atem auf blasser Haut, Kinn zerschabt, nasses Gesicht, keiner will der erste sein, der loslässt, und dann passiert es wie von selbst. Wie im Schlaf wandelt John durch den dunklen Flur, zur Tür hinaus, die schmale Treppe hinauf, hört seinen eigenen Atem wie unter einer Taucherglocke, sieht kaum etwas und doch genug. „Hey hey, ssh-sshh“, säuselt er in warme Babyhaut, wie in Trance, der Duft von Honig und saurer Milch. „Daddy ist ja da, Daddy ist ja da.“ Eine Melodie von den Beatles, so zerbrechlich, kaum hörbar durch den Babylautsprecher auf Sherlocks Nachttisch. Und dennoch ist sie da. Das leise Summen, der Klang seiner Stimme, so albern und doch trauriger als jede Melodie, die er jemals auf der Violine zu spielen fähig wäre.  
  
  
*  
  
„Nicht erschrecken, ich bin’s nur“, schnauft John in Sherlocks weiche Haare. Sherlock blinzelt müde ins Kissen, dreht sich benommen in die Richtung, aus der der warme Atem gegen seine Haut schlägt. Es ist das erste Mal, dass er ihn lächeln sieht, seit... seit...  
  
„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze.“  
  
Zwischen ihnen liegt das Baby, starrt Sherlock mit staunenden Augen, dann lacht er ihn mit seinem zahnlosen Lächeln an und greift seine eigenen Füßchen in der Luft, rollt auf dem Rücken hin und her wie ein Käfer.   
  
„Wie spät ist es?“   
  
„Fast Acht, wieso?“  
  
Er sieht ihn nur gegen das fahle Licht, das durch das Halbdurchsichtig der Gardinen fällt. Das zerzauste zimtfarbene Haar, das schiefe Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Die alte Narbe auf seiner Schulter. Wie ein Seestern streckt sie ihre Arme in alle Richtungen aus.   
  
Der Duft von warmer Haut und Druckerschwärze hängt in der Luft. John betrachtet das Baby und Sherlock betrachtet John, wie er das Baby ansieht. Er findet, er hat nie schöner ausgesehen.   
  
„Also, italienischer Gauner in Chiswick geschnappt.“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
Sherlocks Geist ist wie benommen von der Härte der Worte, die aus dem eben noch glucksenden Mund kommen.  
  
„Ich hab’s gerade in der Tageszeitung gelesen!“  
  
„Oh, ja!“, knurrt Sherlock und setzt sich auf. „Vincent Beppo!“ Er nimmt die Tasse von seinem Nachttisch und nippt von seinem Kaffee. Er verzieht das Gesicht. „Als Lestrade mir den Namen des Opfers nannte, ist der Groschen gefallen. Pietro Venucci. Vor einem Jahr wurde die schwarze Perle der Borgias als gestohlen gemeldet – eine der berühmtesten Perlen der Welt, John. Die Hauptverdächtige damals war eine Hotelangestellte mit demselben Namen. Lucretia Venucci. Pietro Venuccis Schwester. Sie ließ ihm die Perle zukommen. Während eines Überfalls auf offener Straße ist Beppo in den Besitz der Perle gekommen. Er war Angestellter in einer kleinen Bildhauerwerkstatt. Vor seiner Festnahme hat er die Perle in einer der sechs angefertigten Churchill-Büsten versteckt. Wahrscheinlich standen sie dort zum Trocknen. Beppo hat die Perle genommen und sie in den feuchten Gips gedrückt. Er musste die Churchill-Büsten demnach zerbrechen, um seine Beute wiederzufinden. Venucci muss ihm dabei aufgelauert haben, eine Art Vendetta vielleicht, als er erfuhr, dass Beppo wieder auf freiem Fuß ist. Als er ihm in Harkers Haus in die Quere kam, hat Beppo ihn schließlich aus Notwehr erschossen.“  
  
John spürt ein Ziehen in seinem Magen. Kreidebleich starrt er vor sich hin. Babyglucksen zwischen ihrem nachdenklichen Schweigen.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
  
„Ja, es ist nur... nichts, erzähl weiter.“  
  
„Ich wusste, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, ihm auf der Suche nach der Perle aufzulauern. Über Umwege erfuhr ich, dass die ausstehenden Büsten an einen Mr. Sandeford nach Reading ging und die andere an Josiah Brown nach Chiswick. Ich ging schließlich davon aus, dass Beppo zunächst die in London ansässigen Käufer aufsuchen würde, und behielt Recht. Beppo ist gefasst.“  
  
„Und die Perle?“  
  
Ein Klingeln an der Tür reißt sie aus ihrer morgendlichen Zweisamkeit. Ein schiefes Lächeln auf Sherlocks Lippen.  
  
„Du hast doch nicht...“, raunt John.  
  
Unterhosen werden übergestreift, Morgenroben flattern in der hastigen Bewegung, kaum ein Geräusch, als Sherlock barfüßig die Treppe hinunter sprintet. John folgt ihm widerwillig in den kalten Flur hinaus.  
  
„Aah, pünktlich wie die Maurer“, begrüßt Sherlock den Eilboten. Er nimmt das unhandliche Paket entgegen und kritzelt blind seine Unterschrift auf das Pad.  
  
„Ist das die...?“, kaum ein Satz wird zu Ende gesprochen, das Leuchten in Sherlocks Augen sagt alles. Die sechste Churchill-Büste.  
  
Sie wird auf dem Wohnzimmertisch gestellt, John trägt Henry durchs Zimmer und klopft ihm zur Beruhigung auf den Rücken, Lestrade steht mit verschränkten Armen vor der Büste und harrt der Dinge. „Ein hässliches Ding“, knurrt er und schaut sich lächelnd um. Sein Lächeln findet keine Erwiderung, jeder ist mit irgendetwas beschäftigt. Sherlock kniet vor der Büste, unter dem dünnen Stoff des silberblauen Mantels zeichnet sich sein dürrer Rücken ab, die kantigen Schulterblätter, die schmalen Schultern, der krause Haarschopf darüber. Manchmal hat er etwas Vogelartiges, denkt John im Vorbeigehen, ein mildes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und die flüchtige Frage, ob das der Mann sein könnte, den er liebt.  
  
Sherlock verengt die Augen, lässt die Fingerspitzen über jede Furche der Chuchill-Büste gleiten, millimeterweise, versucht zu ertasten, was nicht zu ertasten ist. Hinter ihm Lestrade, schnaufend. In der anderen Hand hält Sherlock einen kleinen Hammer, der kleinste Hammer, den John je gesehen hat. Sherlock legt ihn bei Seite, steht auf, stemmt die Arme in die Hüften und bläst sich eine Locke aus der Stirn. Anschließend greift er einen Vorschlaghammer und lässt ihn auf den kahlen Schädel des Premierministers niedersausen.  
  
„Jesus, Sherlock“, flucht John und verteilt Küsse auf dem weichen Babykopf. „Sssh, sshhh“, macht er, doch Henry lässt sich nicht beruhigen. Er verschluckt sich an seinen eigenen Tränen, die anfänglichen Schreie sind nur noch ein atemloses Krächzen. John trägt ihn ins Schlafzimmer am anderen Ende des Flurs.  
  
Sherlock währenddessen wühlt in den Scherben der zertrümmerten Statue herum. Im nächsten Augenblick stößt er einen Triumphschrei aus und hält einen Splitter in die Höhe, in dem wie eine Rosine im Kuchen ein rundes schwarzes Ding steckt.  
  
„Wenn ich präsentieren darf. Die schwarze Perle der Borgias!“  
  
Lestrade betrachtet ihn einen Moment mit offenem Mund, dann klatscht er ein paar Mal in die Hände. Sherlock verstummt und zieht seine Schultern straff. Der Beifall lässt ihn erröten, er schafft es nicht, über den Effekt, den Lob und Bewunderung in ihm auslösen, erhaben zu sein. Er genießt es und Lestrade ist sich für ein paar überschwängliche Worte nicht zu schade.  
  
„Also ich habe Sie ja schon eine Menge Fälle lösen sehen“, krächzt er in einer Stimme, die verrät, dass er in letzter Zeit wieder viel zu viel geraucht hat, „aber ich wüsste keinen, der Ihre handwerkliche Meisterschaft mehr unter Beweis stellt, als dieser hier!“  
  
„Danke“, sagt Sherlock leise, fast stimmlos, „ich danke Ihnen“, und wendet sich ab. Er tut die Perle in einen Verschlussbeutel und reicht ihn Lestrade. „Passen Sie“, er räuspert sich, hustet den kränklichen Ton seiner Berührtheit aus seiner Stimme heraus, „gut auf sie auf.“  
  
Lestrade stopft den Beutel in die Innentasche seines Mantels. „Nein wirklich, Sherlock, Sie können stolz auf sich sein. Wir beim Scotland Yard sind es auch.“  
  
Sherlock kann seine Gerührtheit nicht zum Ausdruck bringen, er holt Handfeger und Müllschippe und beginnt, die wertlosen Überbleibsel der Büste aufzufegen. Lestrade indes bindet seinen Schal in einer Schlaufe um den Hals und hastet die Treppen hinunter. Unten in der Diele trifft er noch einmal auf John.  
  
„Hören Sie“, flüstert er mit dem Baby auf dem Arm, „ich weiß, was Sie für ihn tun, und ich danke Ihnen dafür.“  
  
„Ach wirklich, was tue ich denn?“, sagt Lestrade und zieht seinen Mantel straff. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen.  
  
„Na Sie wissen schon, Sie halten ihn auf Trapp.“  
  
„Na ich gebe mein Bestes“, lacht er, „aber wissen Sie, irgendwie beschleicht mich das Gefühl, dass, egal was ich sage, es irgendwie nicht dasselbe für ihn ist.“  
  
„Dasselbe wie was?“  
  
Lestrade hält dem Baby den Zeigefinger hin, es wickelt seine kleinen Finger darum und macht große staunende Augen.  
  
„Gehen Sie zu ihm, John“, sagt Lestrade, „belohnen Sie ihn für die gute Arbeit, die er geleistet hat. Und wer weiß“, die raue Hand des Polizeiinspektors streicht über den weichen Babykopf. „Vielleicht bekommen wir ja bald Nachwuchs auf dem Revier.“ Ein paar Fältchen bilden sich um seine Augen, als er lacht. Aus dem Wohnzimmer dringt das Klirren von Scherben, die aufgefegt und in einen Müllsack geschmissen werden.  
  
John legt Henry in den Kinderwagen und Lestrade macht sich mit einem fröhlichen _Cheerio!_ davon. Gerade als die Tür ins Schloss fällt, kommt Sherlock mit dem Müllsack die Treppe herunter. Der Morgenrock flattert in der Bewegung, der Gesichtsausdruck ist grimmig und konzentriert. Also normal.  
  
„Hey, komm mal her!“, flüstert John unten und legt die Hände in sein Gesicht. Er zieht ihn in seinen Kuss. Der Müllsack gleitet zu Boden. Küsse außerhalb des Bettes – das hat es bisher noch nie gegeben.  
  
„Na, wer ist mein Consulting Detective“, nuschelt John, die Luft zwischen ihnen ist stickig und heiß, immer wieder bleiben ihre Lippen aneinander kleben. „Wer ist mein Consulting Detective?“  
  
„Ich“, raunt Sherlock und grinst ihm stolz ins Gesicht. Die lange Hand gleitet tief in Johns Rücken, sie taumeln gegen die Wand. „Ich!“  
  
  
*  
  
  
„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du mir etwas verheimlichst.“  
  
Seine Worte sind so trocken wie die Luft, die warm aus der Heizung strömt.  
  
Der Regen klopft gegen die marode Fensterscheibe, ein hartnäckiger Besucher, der unablässig um Einlass bittet.  
  
„Was lässt dich das annehmen?“  
  
Eine bleiche Hand streicht über Johns nackte Hüfte, auf und ab, kreist um den Beckenknochen, die allerzarteste Berührung und immer wieder dorthin, wo ein Schuss sein Bein gestreift hat und ihn der Schmerz jener karmesinroten Nacht immer wieder in Erinnerung ruft.  
  
„Weiß nicht, ist nur so ein Gefühl“, seufzt John. „Ich bin nicht du, weißt du.“ Er dreht sein Gesicht in Sherlocks Richtung, sucht seinen Blick, die Hand auf dem Kissen, nahe an seinen Lippen, ein sanfter Kuss, wenn er die Finger nach ihnen ausstreckt.  
  
_Nur so ein Gefühl..._ die Worte wirken noch lange nach, hängen in der Luft wie schlechter Atem. Sherlock liegt noch eine Weile wach, denkt darüber nach, wodurch er sich verraten haben könnte, doch gegen ein Gefühl ist er machtlos. Johns Atem neben ihm ist ruhig, er ist eingeschlafen. Tiefe Atemzüge, die Brust hebt und senkt sich friedlich, eine Hand auf seinem weichen Bauch. Sherlock drückt seine Lippen auf Johns Schulter, warm und salzig noch vom Sex. Erinnerung an Johns Stimme an seinem Ohr, kaum mehr als ein Keuchen, heißer Atem. „Oh Gott! Oh Gott!“ Die beinahe schmerzhafte Umklammerung seiner Beine um ihn herum, die Fingernägel in seiner Haut. Sherlock schließt die Augen und atmet ihn ein, diesen wunderbaren Duft, der durch ihn hindurchströmt wie Opium. Trostspendend, würzig, warm, bis er dann mit geweiteten Pupillen und geweitetem Herzen zurück in die Kissen sinkt und sich nur noch ein Gedanke denken lässt. _John,_ flüstert er, die Hände auf Brust und Bauch, sich selber streichelnd, irgendwo tickt eine Uhr, die Heizungsluft strömt in den Raum, vermischt sich mit Sherlocks und Johns Atemluft, der Gedanke verflüchtigt sich. Zurück bleiben zwei Körper, die sich kaum berühren und doch einander zugewandt sind. Auf einem Meer von Tränen und Hoffnung suchen sie einander. Und dann in der allerträgesten Bewegung dreht sich Sherlock zu John und hält ihn an seinen ausgehungerten Körper gedrückt. Gierig noch, selbst im Schlaf.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Das Humpeln wird von Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Erst ist es nur ein Ziehen in seinem linken Bein, wenn er die Einkäufe hinauf in ihre Wohnung trägt, zu wenig, um sich Sorgen zu machen, zu viel, um es zu ignorieren. Und dann läuft er wieder seine übliche Strecke durch den Regent’s Park, und alles ist für einen Moment okay, er kommt schnell aus der Puste, der Kies knirscht unter seinen schweren Laufschritten, der Atem wird in weißen Wölkchen aus seinem Mund gestoßen, verflüchtigt sich in der nasskalten Novemberluft. Doch bald folgt er Sherlock durch die Stadt, der Detektiv plappert in einem fort, die üblichen stolzen Schritte auf dem harten Asphalt, und John hinkt wieder hinterher. Er schnauft in den kalten Nieselregen bei dem Versuch mitzuhalten, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Doch er weiß, dass es sich nicht lange verbergen lassen würde. Warum er es bis jetzt noch nicht gemerkt hat, fragt er sich, und ballt die Fäuste, fast wütend, aber er weiß nicht, warum.  
  
„Was ist anders?“, fragt Ella.  
  
„Damals, als ich Sherlock getroffen habe, ist das Humpeln weggegangen. Quasi über Nacht.“  
  
„Und jetzt?“  
  
„Jetzt ist es wieder da. Seit, dieser Sache.“  
  
John nennt es immer noch _diese Sache_. Ella macht sich eine Notiz. Der Block liegt auf ihren übereinandergeschlagenen, langen Beinen, aus diesem Winkel für John beinahe unsichtbar.  
  
„Wann wird es schlimmer?“  
  
John denkt nach. Ein schiefes Lächeln schneidet durch seine Gedanken. Sherlocks Stimme. _Komm schon, John, das Verbrechen schläft nicht._  
  
„Eigentlich immer dann, wenn Sherlock in der Nähe ist.“  
  
„Was glauben sie ist der Grund?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe das Gefühl, dass er mir nicht alles sagt.“  
  
„Welchen Grund könnte er dafür haben?“  
  
Das Metronom. Tack-tack-tack-tack...  
  
John atmet die Luft tief ein und konzentriert sich auf diesen schweren, vorhersehbaren Ton. Er gibt ihm Kraft für das, was er als nächstes sagen will.  
  
„Vielleicht will er mich beschützen.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
„Was ist das?“  
  
„Der Bericht der Ballistikabteilung.“  
  
In solchen Momenten schätzt Sherlock die nüchterne Art seines Bruders. Sie hält ihn aufrecht, wann immer er befürchtet, dass ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen werden könnte.  
  
„Und?“  
  
„Der Schuss kam nicht von draußen. Mary hat sich in die Richtung der Treppe gedreht, von dort aus fiel der Schuss und traf sie tödlich.“  
  
Sherlock schließt die Augen, er zieht die Luft zittrig ein.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, kleiner Bruder.“  
  
„Sag es“, zischt Sherlock durch zusammengepresste Zähne. Mycroft wendet seinen Blick ab. Die Papiere vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch. Sherlock abgewandt am Fenster. Der Mantel hängt schwer von seinen Schultern. Das Gesicht halbverborgen hinter seinem aufgestellten Kragen, der Blick ist ins Leere gerichtet.  
  
„Entsprechend des Berichts spricht alles dafür, dass Dr. John Watson seine eigene Frau erschossen hat.“  
  
„Es war dunkel, er hielt sie für den Angreifer“, zischt es vom Fenster her.  
  
„Es läuft auf dasselbe hinaus.“  
  
„John denkt, ihr Exfreund hätte sie erschossen“, murmelt Sherlock nachdenklich, die Gardinen bewegen sich unter dem Hauch seiner kraftlosen Stimme. „Was kannst du tun?“  
  
Mycroft erhebt sich aus seinem Sessel. Mit schweren Schritten geht er durch den Raum. Er nimmt zwei Gläser aus der Minibar und schenkt sich und Sherlock einen teuren Whiskey ein.  
  
„Hier“, sagt er mit kratziger Stimme. Sherlock blickt ihn mit rotunterlaufenen Augen an. Stumm.  
  
„Trink.“


	4. Driving

  
2\. Teil  
Dezembersonne  
  
  
„Diese Sache, John, kommen wir darauf zu sprechen. Was ist in jener Nacht geschehen?“  
  
„Das wissen Sie doch.“  
  
„Ich möchte es aus Ihrem Mund hören. Sie müssen lernen, es auszusprechen, John.“  
  
„Wird es dann sein Grauen verlieren?“  
  
„Sie müssen beginnen diese Mauern einzureißen. Sehen Sie hin, John.“  
  
John schließt die Augen. Er presst seine Zähne aufeinander, die Finger bohren sich in das glatte Leder der Armlehnen.  
  
„Was sehen Sie, John?“  
  
„Meine Frau“, schluchzt John, fast ohne Stimme. Er verzieht das Gesicht. Die Erinnerung an diese Nacht schneidet ihm ins Fleisch. Das Metronom wird zum Ticken einer Uhr an der Wand. Einem Wohnzimmer, einer Küche. Dem weichen Lindgrün, das sie ausgewählt hat, als sie hochschwanger war. Ella, die das Eis knirschen hört, auf dem sie sich bewegt, fragt vorsichtig nach: „Und dann?“  
  
„Sie schaut mich an“, sagt John. „Und sie hält sich den Bauch.“  
  
„Sehen Sie hin, John. Warum hält sie sich den Bauch?“  
  
John zieht die Luft scharf ein. „Weil ich“, schluchzt er in die Höhle seiner Hand. Die seidenweiße Farbe um ihre Hand herum saugt sich mit dunklem Blut voll.  
  
„John?“  
  
„Weil ich sie erschossen habe!“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Sherlock hat jederzeit damit gerechnet. Es hätte im Schlaf passieren können, beim Joggen oder jeden Mittwochvormittag in der Praxis seiner Therapeutin. Je mehr Zeit verging, desto schlechter wurde Sherlocks Gefühl. Doch das Gefühl an diesem Mittwochnachmittag, als er den Schlüssel schon in der Hand hielt und zögerte, es ins Schloss zu schieben, war anders. Beharrlicher, Hartnäckig. Man konnte es greifen, wie ein Stück Holz. Sich die Finger daran aufreißen, so splittrig und spröde war es. Er atmete tief durch und schloss auf.  
  
Dann merkte er es bereits an der Art, wie sich das Klima verändert hat – die Art, wie John die Luft einsog. Er saß auf dem Sofa, trug das weiße Hemd, das er jetzt immer öfter trug, die schwarze Stoffhose dazu, die Lesebrille, die sie zusammen im vierten Stock bei Selfridges ausgesucht haben. Er sah gut aus. Er sah so verdammt gut aus.  
  
Es waren nur Kleinigkeiten, die Art, wie er alte Zeitungen durchblätterte. Sich die Fingerkuppen anleckte, umblätterte, die Schlagzeilen überflog. Der letzte Schimmer fahlen Lichts, der sich in den Gläsern seiner Brille dabei spiegelte. Es hatte etwas Dämonisches.  
  
Er legt einen Finger auf eine Zeile, Sherlock steht noch in der Tür. Krank vor Sorge und doch wie gelähmt.  
  
 _„Krankenschwester bei Einbruch in Buckinghamshire tödlich verletzt.“_  
  
Sherlock ballt die Fäuste. Wie einer, der den Sturm kommen sieht und sich entschlossen dagegen lehnt. Mit allen Gedanken vorher aufräumt und sich damit abfindet, dass er ihn womöglich davon fegen würde.  
  
 _Die Liebe steht euch im Weg, Sherlock. Sie wird euch auseinanderreißen,_ mahnt Mycroft in seinem Kopf.  
  
Sherlock legt den Schlüssel in ein Schälchen auf der Kommode neben der Tür, mechanische Abläufe. Er strafft die Schultern, John liest mit ausdrucksloser Stimme aus der Zeitung vor.  
  
 _„Great Missenden – ein verschlafener Ort inmitten der Chiltern Hills. Doch hinter der beschaulichen Fassade lauert das Grauen. So kam es in der Nacht zum 22. Mai zu einem schrecklichen Ereignis wie es sich die ehemaligen Bewohner, Roald Dahl und Robert Lewis Stevenson, nicht schauriger hätten ausmalen können.“_ Johns Stimme verflüchtigt sich in einen tonlosen Faselton, überfliegt diese und jene Zeile, dann stockt er und fährt in nüchternem Stakkato fort: _„Ihr Mann war gerade eingeschlafen, als sich Mary Watson aus dem gemeinsamen Ehebett schlich und hinunter in die Küche ging. Alarmiert durch ein seltsames Geräusch, erwacht der ehemalige Militärarzt, Dr. John Watson, nur wenige Minuten später und greift nach seiner alten Dienstwaffe. Er folgt dem Geräusch nach unten in die Küche. Nach eigener Aussage blieb ihm kaum Zeit zu handeln, vom offenen Küchenfenster her fiel ein Schuss. Der Arzt feuert sie in Richtung des Angreifers und geht nach einem zweiten Schuss bewusstlos zu Boden. Als die Polizei eintrifft, kommt für die 41-jährige Krankenschwester jede Hilfe zu spät. Sie liegt in ihrer eigenen Blutlache vor dem offenen Küchenfenster. Der beratende Detektiv, Sherlock Holmes, der ein Freund des Paares ist, trifft als erster am Tatort ein. Er sagt, bei dem Täter handele es sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach um den Exfreund von Mary Watson. Er habe sie seit einiger Zeit bedrängt und vermutlich aus Eifersucht gehandelt, als er sich an diesem Abend in den Garten des Hauses schlich und anschließend auf das Paar schoss. Der mutmaßliche Täter, David A. Slaney, befindet sich seither auf der Flucht. Mary Watson hinterlässt einen Ehemann und ihren gemeinsamen sechs Monate alten Sohn.“_  
  
John schlägt die Zeitung zu.  
  
„Ich bin ein guter Schütze“, sagt er, unkonzentriert, wirr, übernächtigt. In seinen Augen zieht ein dichter Küstennebel auf, ähnlich wie der Qualm in einem Glas, das man über ein brennendes Teelicht stellt. Ohnmächtig starrt John auf seine Hände, die mit den geöffneten Handflächen nach oben auf seinen Knien ruhen.  
  
„Es war dunkel, John.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, war es das?“  
  
 _Du wirst es nicht ewig vor ihm geheim halten können. Er wird dahinter kommen. Je länger es dauert, desto schlimmer wird es auf dich zurückfallen._  
  
„Du hast es gewusst, nicht wahr?“, sagt er jetzt, nüchtern, kühl, kaum ein Gefühl in der sonst so energiegeladenen lachenden, manchmal jammernden oder sich vor Zorn überschlagenden Stimme.  
  
„Es war ein Unfall, John, ich wollte dich schützen.“  
  
John starrt ihm mit leerem Blick in die Augen, die borstigen blonden Haare zerrauft.  
  
„John, bitte, lass mich“, Sherlock weiß nicht, wie er den Satz beenden soll.  
  
„Bitte, ich kann das gerade nicht“, faselt John. Er sinkt nach hinten aufs Sofa und starrt mit grauem abwesenden Blick vor sich hin. Eine merkwürdige Ruhe breitet sich im Raum aus. Eine Ruhe, die so dick und zäh ist, das man mit einem Messer durch sie hindurchschneiden könnte.  
  
Sherlock stürmt ins Badezimmer, findet eine leere Plastikdose Diazepam im Waschbecken. Er nimmt sie und schmettert sie zurück in das Waschbecken. „Verdammt!“, faucht er, taumelt durch das Badezimmer, einen Moment haltlos.  
  
„Komm schon, John.“ Er greift ihm unter die Arme und schleppt ihn ins Badezimmer. „Ich wollte einfach nur schlafen“, nuschelt John jetzt benommen in seine Schulter, die Brille rutscht ihm schon fast vom Gesicht dabei. Die Wirkung setzte schlagartig ein. Kaum dass er die Dose gefunden hatte, hetzte er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und fand Johns schlaffen Körper. Reglos in die Sofapolster gesunken und beinahe darin verschwunden.  
  
  
*  
  
  
„Es war nicht das, wofür Sie es halten. Es war kein Selbstmordversuch“, betont John seltsam aufgeräumt. „Ich hatte nur einen Moment den Halt verloren.“  
  
Ella schaut ihn aufmerksam an und schweigt. Zeichen dafür, weiter zu sprechen. John atmet tief durch und mit trockenem Mund fährt er fort.  
  
„Gerade habe ich wieder angefangen ein normales Leben zu führen. Ich hatte einen Job, einen Sohn, der mich braucht und ich... habe mich wieder verliebt. Und auf einmal...“  
  
Er schluckt trocken, Ella bietet ihm ein Wasser an. Eine Weile herrscht Stille. Da ist das Plätschern von Wasser, das Geräusch von einem Glas, das auf einen Glastisch gestellt wird. John hängt seinen Gedanken nach. Er kann sich an all diese Dinge erinnern und doch sind sie plötzlich ohne jede Bedeutung für ihn.  
  
„Wo sind all diese Dinge jetzt?“  
  
Johns Antwort kommt verzögert.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“  
  
„Wo waren sie, als Sie die Pillen nahmen?“  
  
„Weg.“  
  
Johns Stimme ist ausdruckslos, seine Gesten sind karg, leer, seine ganze Erscheinung ist die von jemandem, für den die Dinge ohne Bedeutung sind. Die Brille ist noch da, wo sie war, das weiße Hemd, gebügelt, und dennoch wirkt er leicht entrückt. Wie weggetreten. Der Blick, der den Bewegungen leicht hinterher hängt, die Schatten unter seinen Augen, die fahle Haut, das Haar, das immer mehr die Farbe von Asche hat.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Sherlock hievt Johns klatschnassen Körper ins Bett, die zittrigen Finger zerren an den Knöpfen, reißen ihm den Stoff vom Leib.  
  
„Komm schon, komm schon“, hört er sich immer wieder flüstern, mehr um sich selber zu beruhigen. Er wirft die schwere Überdecke um Johns schlaffen Körper, wickelt ihn darin ein und drückt ihn an seine Brust. Er hält ihn mit einer Hand umschlungen, mit der anderen greift er nach seinem Telefon. Atemloses Schluchzen. „Ich. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.“ Er hört der Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung zu, selber wie weggetreten. Dann legt er auf, wartet ab, presst das Gesicht in Johns nasses Haar. Die Luft zwischen ihnen riecht säuerlich, Tränen, Schweiß, Erbrochenes.  
  
  
„Eine Überdosis Diazepam ist nicht tödlich“, sagt Mycroft später in der Dämmerung. „Ich denke nicht, dass er sich etwas antun wollte.“ Die Sekunden verstreichen. Sherlock sitzt angespannt in seinem Sessel und kaut auf seinen Fingernägeln.  
  
„Was ist mit dem Cottage in Sussex, das du gekauft hast?“  
  
„Da ist noch soviel zu tun“, faselt Sherlock in seine knochige Hand. Mycroft sitzt ihm gegenüber vor dem kalten Kamin. Er mustert ihn kritisch. Spielt Möglichkeiten durch, versucht sich an das letzte Mal zu erinnern, dass sein Bruder verliebt gewesen ist. Versucht sich an das letzte Mal zu erinnern, dass – er selbst – verliebt gewesen ist. Eine asphaltierte Erinnerung – kaum mehr schmerzhaft. Ein Parkplatz jetzt, auf dem kein Gedanke mehr parkt.  
  
  
Sie fahren zu zweit nach Sussex. Mrs. Hudson wird auf das Baby aufpassen, so hat es Sherlock arrangiert. Nachdem sie die verwucherten Eichenwälder hinter sich gelassen haben, fahren sie durch eine karge Landschaft, umgeben von Feldern, Strommästen und nasser Erde. Ein milchiger Nebel hängt über der braunen Gräsern, das Licht am Himmel ist so trübe wie die Gedanken, denen sie nachhängen. Beide, jeder für sich.  
  
Sherlock richtet seinen Blick verbissen auf die Straße, John lehnt mit dem Kopf gegen die Scheibe und lässt die Landschaft an sich vorüberziehen. Abgegraste Felder, hin und wieder ein Ort, der Gong des Navis, wenn sie eine Kirche passieren.  
  
Sie erreichen die Klippen von Beachy Head. Vor ihnen liegt das Meer. Eine graue, schwere Masse, die sich träge im rauen Südwestwind hin und her bewegt. Kein Ereignis wie man es vom Urlaub her kennt, wenn man aufschaut und sich sagt, _Endlich!,_ das Gefühl irgendwo angekommen zu sein! Kein Staunen! Kein Ausatmen, keine scharrenden Füße, die es kaum erwarten können, aus dem Auto zu steigen. Sondern vielmehr ist der Anblick so unerfreulich und unausweichlich wie der kahle Schädel eines Onkels, den man nur noch besuchen fährt, weil man glaubt, dass er bald stirbt.  
  
Schließlich lenkt Sherlock den Wagen auf einen abgetrampelten Kiesweg, an dessen Ende sich ein alter herabgewirtschafteter Hof befindet. Graue, brüchige Steinmauern, verwucherte Büsche, hochgewachsene Bäume. Sherlock stellt den Wagen ab. Die trockenen Blätter klirren in den Baumkronen, als der milde Küstenwind immer wieder scharf durch sie hindurchfegt.  
  
„Wie lange bleiben wir hier?“  
  
„So lang wie du willst.“  
  
Es ist ein mehrstöckiges Haus, doch nutzbar sind nur die unteren Räumlichkeiten, Wohnzimmer, Küche, Bad. Ein angrenzendes Schlafzimmer.  
  
„Es ist alles noch nicht ganz fertig, aber es wird reichen“, sagt Sherlock und zieht die Vorhänge auf. Kaltes, bleiches Novemberlicht flutet den Raum. Ein paar Staubpartikel flirren im Licht. John, der sich weder umsieht noch den Mantel ablegt, schlurft über die dunklen Dielen und sinkt auf das Sofa in der Sitzecke vor dem dunklen Kamin.  
  
„Ich werde uns erst mal Feuer machen! Willst du einen Tee?“, faselt Sherlock und fegt durch den Raum, setzt in der Küche Wasser auf. John hört das Rauschen des Wasserhahns, das Aufflammen von Gas, das nervöse Klimpern von Geschirr.  
  
Bald wird es wärmer, das Feuer knistert im Kamin. John legt seinen schwarzen Mantel ab und seufzt.  
  
„Kann ich mich hinlegen?“  
  
„Ich beziehe nur eben das Bett.“  
  
Sherlock zieht die Plastikfolie vom Bett und bezieht das Bett mit frischen Laken aus dem Schrank. Der Geruch von Lavendel breitet sich aus und mit ihm das Gefühl von irgendetwas. Heimat vielleicht. Das Gefühl von Heimat. Sherlock ist noch nicht ganz fertig, da schlurft John schon in den Raum, streift sich die matschigen Schuhe ab und legt sich in Hemd und Jeans auf das Bett, der Körper gekrümmt. Haare zerzaust im weichen Kissen.  
  
„Ich werde ein bisschen das Fenster öffnen“, sagt Sherlock. John blinzelt in sein Kissen, das Ächzen von Holz am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung, als Sherlock das Fenster hoch schiebt. Kalte klare Luft kriecht zu ihnen ins Zimmer, der Geruch von Schnee, aber kein Schnee. Sherlock schaut hinaus in den Hof, wo alles verkommen ist. Kahle Äste zittern vor weißem Himmel, die Gräser auf der nassen braunen Erde sind vertrocknet und breitgetrampelt. Sherlock brummt und zieht die dunkelblaue Überdecke über Johns kränklichen Körper.  
  
„Ich bin draußen, falls du mich brauchst.“  
  
John lacht ein bisschen. Es ist ein kraftloses Schnauben, kaum wirklich da. Er nuschelt etwas in sein Kissen, Sherlock hört es kaum.  
  
„Was?“  
  
Er beugt sich zu John hinunter, sodass sein warmer Atem sein Ohr streift, als er es noch einmal für ihn wiederholt, kaum lauter als vorher: „Warum sollte ich dich brauchen?“  
  
Sherlock sieht ihn lächeln und versteht. Es ist schon lange her. Eine Erinnerung, die wie ein Ziehen im Bein zu ihm zurückkehrt. Er lächelt, als die alte Vertrautheit kurz aufflammt, und wünscht sich kurz, er wäre manchmal netter zu John gewesen, und dann wieder doch nicht. Denn sonst gäbe es diesen Moment nicht und das kurze Gefühl der Hoffnung, das seine Hand auf Sherlocks Schulter legt wie ein alter Freund.  
  
„Ruh dich aus“, sagt er sanft und verlässt den Raum. Er zieht sich eine dunkelblaue Daunenjacke über und geht nach draußen in den Hof. Dort trägt er alte Äste zusammen, räumt im Schuppen auf, tut alles, was notwendig ist, um ihnen den Aufenthalt so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. John schließt die Augen und lauscht in die ländliche Stille, in die sich das Geräusch von trockenem Husten mischt, das Scharren von Schuhsohlen, Blechgießkannen, die umfallen, ein Specht, der mit seinem Schnabel Löcher in die Rinde eines Baumes hackt. Bald ist er eingeschlafen.  
  
Er schläft drei Tage und drei Nächte durch, kommt nur manchmal raus, um auf die Toilette zu gehen, isst etwas Suppe und Brot, die Sherlock ihm ans Bett stellt. Lässt den Rest stehen.  
  
Am vierten Morgen wird John von einem Geräusch an den Rohrleitungen wach. Eine Art metallisches Hämmern, das wie ein Tier in seine Ohrmuschel kriecht.  
  
Er liegt eine Weile da und lauscht benommen in die Stille. Einen Moment weiß er nicht, wo er ist, warum der Raum um ihn herum so kalt ist. Und bevor er einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann, hört er das Geräusch noch einmal. Das Tier kriecht tiefer in seinen Körper hinein und zieht an seinen Eingeweiden. John krümmt sich und schneidet eine Grimasse, als eine Welle von Gefühlen durch seinen Körper schwappt – Schmerz, Überforderung, Leere – dann schlägt er den schweren Wust aus Laken und Decken bei Seite und folgt dem Geräusch in die Küche. Dort liegt Sherlock in Jeans und Flanellhemd unter der Spüle. Ein Werkzeugkoffer steht geöffnet neben seinen langen Beinen. Er hört John nicht kommen, nur das Hüsteln aus der staubtrockenen Kehle.  
  
John schaut sich blass um.  
  
„Du bist wach!“, sagt Sherlock, beinahe fröhlich, und kommt unter der Spüle hervor. John steht vor ihm wie ein Gespenst, der dünne Pulli hängt schlaff von seinem dürren Körper herab, die Haut ist aschfahl und grau.  
  
„Kein Wunder bei dem Krach“, sagt er mit dünner Stimme, ein mildes Lächeln auf den Lippen, das trotz aller Bemühungen noch immer ein trauriges ist.  
  
„Ich mach uns eben was zu essen“, sagt Sherlock und packt eilig sein Werkzeug zusammen. Er ist so bemüht und zärtlich in seiner Führsorge, dass John nicht weiß, ob es ihn rührt oder beunruhigt. Schläfrig setzt er sich an den Tisch und schaut Sherlock dabei zu wie er ihnen einen einfaches Frühstück bereitet. Ein paar Eier auf Toast, gebratene Tomaten. Earl Grey. Gesprochen wird nur das Nötigste.  
  
„Was willst du heute machen?“  
  
John zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht runter in den Ort.“  
  
  
Die Tage ziehen sich zäh und ereignislos dahin. Als würde ein grauer Schleier über ihnen hängen. Er macht nicht, dass der Schmerz weggeht, aber er macht ihn für einige stille Momente erträglich. John unternimmt lange Spaziergänge entlang der Kreidefelsen, geht vor bis zum Leuchtturm. Dort sitzt er dann stundenlang und schaut auf das farblose Meer hinaus. Wie sich die Wellen wütend an Land werfen und sich schäumend an den Felsen brechen. Irgendwann, denkt John und ein kalter Schauer jagt ihm über den Rücken, werden es die Felsen sein, die brechen. Gesteinsbrocken werden abbrechen und ins Meer rutschen und ein bisschen wünscht John sich, es wäre heute soweit. Hier und jetzt, dass der Felsen unter ihm nachgeben und das Meer ihn verschlingen würde.  
  
„Ist bei Ihnen alles okay, Sir?“  
  
Die kratzige Stimme eines Fremden wird vom Wind zu ihm herübergetragen. Ein Spaziergänger mit einem hechelnden Spaniel an der Leine kommt auf John zu. Er trägt eine matschfarbene Wachsjacke und einen besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Ja“, sagt John verwirrt. „Alles in Ordnung.“  
  
Nichts ist okay, denkt John insgeheim und stapft einsam davon.  
  
  
Ein Freund, von dem John nichts wusste, kam am Vormittag zu Besuch. Er rollte mit seinem schwarzen Land Rover auf das Gehöft und klingelte an der Tür.  
  
Er hat Sherlock darum gebeten ihm bei „einer Sache“ (so nannte er es) behilflich zu sein. Eine Reihe von rätselhaften Todesfällen unten am Strand. Dieser Freund, Harold Stackhurst, machte einen freundlichen Eindruck. Er war ein hochgewachsener Mann in seinen Vierzigern. An seinem Finger schlackerte ein Ehering. Die dunklen Haare waren vom rauen Wind zerzaust, hin und wieder kratzte er sich an der rauen Wange, eine nervöse Geste, die sich nicht abstellen ließ, sein immersuchender Blick wach durch die Gegend schweifend.  
  
Seine honigbraunen Rehaugen sind John sofort aufgefallen, als er ihm die Tür geöffnet hat. Er sagte, er wäre Mathematikprofessor „unten in The Gables“, und sein derber schottischer Dialekt verriet, dass er nicht von hier war.  
  
„Woher kennen Sie und Sherlock sich?“, versuchte John sich in Konversation und war in der Tat neugierig. „Wir kennen uns durch, äh, Janine. Hat er Ihnen das nicht gesagt?“  
  
„Nein, das muss mir entgangen sein.“  
  
John schlug die Arme vor seiner Brust zusammen und fuhr sich unbeholfen durch das ungewaschene Haar. Er fühlte sich schäbig in seinem nach Schweiß riechenden Schlabberpulli und der ausgebeulten Trainingshose.  
  
„Sherlock ist gerade im Bad. Darf ich Ihnen solange einen Tee anbieten?“  
  
„Gerne?“, sagte Harold und folgte John zögerlich in die Küche. Das Plätschern der Dusche drang aus dem Badezimmer zu ihnen herüber, das Ächzen der Leitungen, als das Wasser abgestellt wurde und der Duschvorhang in einer fahrigen Geste zur Seite gezogen. Etwas rotgesichtig schaute Harold sich um und John fragte sich, welchen Eindruck sie wohl auf ihn machten, während es ihm gleichzeitig völlig egal war.  
  
„Wir wohnen drüben in East Dean, gleich das nächste Dorf, hat er Ihnen das nicht gesagt?“  
  
„Doch, doch“, log John. Er musste einen wirren Eindruck machen, während er kaltes Wasser in einen Kessel laufen ließ und sich alle Mühe gab der Unterhaltung zu folgen. Das Kratzen in seinem Hals zeugte von einer Stimme, die an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal benutzt wurde. „Er hat sowas mal erwähnt“, beendete John seinen Gedanken verzögert.  
  
„Er war die Tage zu Besuch und meinte, er könnte mir bei einer Sache behilflich sein.“  
  
„Ahja“, sagte John verträumt. „Was ist das für eine Sache?“  
  
In diesem Moment kam Sherlock aus dem Badezimmer, stand in einer wohlduftenden Dunstwolke aus Aftershave und kühler Minze, während er gerade noch dabei war, sich ein weißes Frotteehandtuch um die knochigen Hüften zu binden. „Ah, Harold!“, sagte er und trug eine herbe Frische mit sich herüber, als er schnurstracks auf sie zu kam. Seine Haut war ganz glatt von der Rasur, hier und da tropfte noch Wasser aus den Spitzen seiner schimmernden schwarzen Locken und für einen Moment wusste John nicht, wohin mit sich.  
  
„Was führt Sie hier her?“, sagte er und streckt ihm eine sehnige lange Hand entgegen. Er ließ sich seine kurzzeitige Irritation nicht anmerken und für einen Moment hatte John das Gefühl, dass Sherlock sich bei irgendetwas ertappt fühlte.  
  
  
*  
  
  
„Du musst mich nicht schonen, weißt du“, sagt er abends beim Essen.  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagt Sherlock und konzentriert sich darauf, seinen Fisch zu zerlegen. Eine knusprig braun gebratene Kliesche. In diesen Gefilden ein selten gewordener Fisch hergetrieben durch die rauen Winterstürme und mit ihrem festen, würzigen Fleisch eine Delikatesse in jedem traditionellen Fish and Chips-Restaurant.  
  
John ist den ganzen Nachmittag über allein im Ort herumgewandert. Ist über den Pier gelaufen, wo ein ungemütlicher scharfer Wind dafür sorgte, dass er allein ist. Zusammen mit dem Geräusch der Wellen, die sich an den Pfosten der Seebrücke brachen, und dem gelegentlichen Geschrei der Seemöwen, die sich vom Wind über das Wasser tragen ließen. Eine schwere Wolkendecke hing über der bleigrauen Wasseroberfläche, ließ keinen Platz mehr für Träume, Hoffnung und Sehnsucht. Und für eine ganze Weile schaute John aufs Meer hinaus und dachte den einzigen Ort gefunden zu haben, an dem man es überhaupt nur noch aushielt.  
  
Er schloss die im Wind tränenden Augen. Die Bilder vom Vormittag gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Das Gefühl von Sherlocks weißer Haut brannte ihm noch immer in den Fingern. „Nein, nicht“, hatte John geflüstert, als er so aus dem Badezimmer gekommen war. Er war gerade dabei seinen Morgenmantel zu schließen und nun wie erstarrt, da John vor ihn trat und seine Hände auf seine duschwarme Haut legte, als sie über sie streiften wie über Papier, sich in mageres Brustfleisch bohrten und rote Abdrücke hinterließen überall da, wo sie ihn berührten, zwischen Rippen griffen und über harte Bauchmuskeln kratzten, die zuckten und zitterten in sehnsuchtsvoller Erwartung dessen, was nicht geschehen würde, und dann in der allerflüchtigsten Berührung über seinen halberigierten Penis glitten, der blass und schlank in dem dunklen Nest krauser Härchen lag und hier das Ende war und gleichzeitig der Anfang von all dessen, was John sich verbot. Die Hände hielten inne, ballten sich zu Fäusten. Blicke begegneten sich flüchtig, streiften wie warmer Atem Lippen und Haut und den fließenden Stoff des silberblauen Morgenmantels, der über den kantigen Körper des schlaksigen Detektivs fiel wie ein offenstehender Vorhang. John war umgeben von Meer und er war am Verdursten.  
  
  
Er war gerade unten am Hafen, als Sherlock ihn anrief – er wäre jetzt fertig, sie könnten irgendwo was essen gehen. „Ja, gut“, sprach John heiser in sein Handy, er hatte ein paar stille Tränen im Wind geweint. Ein paar, die der Wind aus seinen Augen trieb, und ein paar echte. Er legte auf und wischte sich mit der flachen Hand über die nassen Wangen. Ein paar alte Kutter schwappten auf dem unruhigen Wasser auf und ab. Die Maste verwaister Segelbote quietschten, als der Wind sich drehte und hungrig an den Segeln riss.  
  
Sie trafen sich in einem kleinen, urigen Restaurant mit Holzbalken an den Decken. Fischernetze, Steuerräder und Ruder aus morschem Holz hingen zur Dekoration an den Wänden. Kitschige Aquarelle, welche die Geschichte des Ortes atmosphärisch einzufangen versuchten. Das lakonische Geplauder der Gäste vermischte sich mit leiser Radiomusik und Küchenlärm. John erschauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie wenig diese Welt doch mit seiner zu tun hatte, doch als er Sherlock mit seinem Handy herumspielend an einem der Tische sah, wich das befremdliche Gefühl einer behaglicheren Stimmung und er ließ sich mit geröteten Wangen und vom Wind zerzausten Haaren auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber sinken.  
  
„Warum hast du mir dann nichts von den Fällen erzählt?“, fragt John jetzt zögerlich nach. Ein scharfer Wind fegt durch die Gasse und rüttelt von außen an der Tür, während drinnen Lieder von Phil Collins spielten.  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht, wieso.“  
  
John denkt darüber nach und für eine Weile ist da nur das Kratzen ihres Bestecks auf den weißen Porzellantellern.  
  
„Konntest du den Fall lösen?“  
  
„Offenkundig.“  
  
„Und? Was war es?“  
  
„Eine Qualle.“  
  
„Eine Qualle?“  
  
„Die Gelbe Haarqualle, um genau zu sein. Der scharfe Südwestwind hat sie aus den Tiefen des Atlantiks in die seichten Gefilde des Ärmelkanals gespült. Sie hat sich in den Wellenbrechern verfangen und von dort aus ihre giftigen Tentakeln in das unruhige Gewässer gestreckt. Alles, was es dann noch brauchte, waren zwei hartgesottene Schwimmer, die sich auch von den eisigen Temperaturen nicht abschrecken ließen, und einen übereifrigen Hund.“  
  
„Und was?“  
  
Sherlock zuckt mir den Achseln.  
  
„Gute Nacht!“ Durch seine Augen fährt dieser eisige Schimmer, der John schon immer fasziniert und erschrocken hat gleichermaßen. „Es reicht ihre Tentakeln nur zu streifen und schon öffnen sie sich und schlagen sich in deine Haut wie Harpunen. Tausende von kleinen Wiederhaken verätzen dir den Verstand, während dir Stück für Stück das Leben aus den Knochen weicht. Und im nächsten Moment wirst du an Land gespült wie ein toter Fisch.“  
  
Wovon sich Sherlock nun zur wirkungsvollen Unterstreichung seiner Worte eine Gabel voll in den Mund schiebt.  
  
„Ist ja nicht zu fassen“, faselt John und vergisst für einen Moment das Besteck in seinen Händen. „Wie bist du darauf gekommen?“  
  
„Nun, John, wie so oft liegt die Antwort direkt vor unseren Augen.“  
  
John schaut sich um. Ein kalter Schauer jagt ihm über den Rücken, doch er kann nichts Auffälliges entdecken. Da ist nur der Kellner mit seiner fettigen ehemals weißen Schürze, der durch die Schwingtür aus der Küche tritt und einen dampfenden Teller durch den Raum trägt, vorbei an Fischernetzen, morschem Holz und – Aquarellen! John steht vor lauter Staunen der Mund offen. „Das“, stammelt er und deutet mit dem Finger auf eins der Bilder, „ist die Gelbe Haarqualle!“  
  
„Sehr wohl“, sagt Sherlock, nüchtern seinen Fisch filetierend, „für diese Gewässer nicht unbedingt untypisch, jedoch hat sie hier noch nie jemandem das Leben gekostet.“  
  
Sherlock schiebt eine Gabel dampfenden Fisch in seinen Mund und John nimmt einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas.  
  
„Ich muss das erst mal verdauen.“  
  
„Was musst du verdauen?“, fragt Sherlock hart. Sein kalter Blick bohrt sich in John hinein und durchforstet sein Innerstes wie ein stillgelegtes Fabrikgelände.  
  
Ein Schatten von Traurigkeit huscht über Johns Gesicht. Er stellt das Weinglas bei Seite und lenkt von sich ab.  
  
„Ich wusste gar nichts von diesem Cottage“, sagt er schon fast ein bisschen berauscht, während ihm der Wein noch die Kehle herunterrinnt. Amüsiert durch Sherlocks Anblick (die Jeans, die Hornbrille, die er hier oben fast nur noch trägt, das lockere Flanellhemd...) und abgelenkt durch die Frage, wie es wohl wäre mit den Fingern in das ungemachte weiche Haar zu greifen, lässt er sich zu dem einen oder anderen Kommentar hinreißen. „Die Seite kenne ich gar nicht an dir.“  
  
„Du kennst viele Seiten an mir nicht“, sagt Sherlock. Ein Schmunzeln liegt auf seinen Lippen. John schaut ihn an, die Wangen gerötet, beinahe angetan. Und für einen Moment ist es fast so wie früher. Das Knistern, die Spannungen, die Gefahr in die Unterströmung ihrer Gefühle zu geraten je weiter sie sich hinauswagen – je länger der Blick zwischen ihnen anhält und je länger das Schweigen dauert, in dem soviel gesagt wird und doch alles unausgesprochen bleibt.  
  
Und dann ist es doch nicht so ganz wie früher.  
  
John bricht das Schweigen mit einer Vehemenz, mit der manche Knochen brechen und wieder andere – Herzen.  
  
„Ich überlege mit Henry auszuziehen. Wir sollten dir nicht so zur Last fallen.“  
  
Er nimmt wieder einen üppigen Schluck aus seinem Glas.  
  
„Ihr fallt mir nicht zur Last, John“, sagt Sherlock beinahe kraftlos und sackt etwas auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Jede Spannung ist aus seinem Körper gewichen. Die Musik aus dem Radio, die sie eben schon gar nicht mehr gehört haben, ist jetzt nur noch nervtötend und laut und entfernt sie voneinander wie ein aufziehender Sturm.  
  
„Trotzdem, ich muss mit Henry auf eigenen Beinen stehen.“  
  
Sherlock zerteilt seinen Fisch mit dem Fischmesser, vorsichtig, um keine Grete zu erwischen. All seine Konzentration ist darauf gerichtet. Es ist das einzige, was ihn in diesem Moment noch aufrecht hält.  
  
„Meine Schwester geht für ein halbes Jahr nach Amerika. Ich könnte solange in ihrer Wohnung in Nottinghill wohnen.“  
  
„Was ist mit uns?“  
  
Sherlock schiebt sich das feinfiletierte Fischfleisch in den Mund und der Geschmack von Meersalz und Zitrone lenkt ihn für einen Moment von dem dumpfen Schmerz ab, den er fühlt, wenn er in Johns staubgraue Augen blickt.  
  
„Ich brauche einfach etwas Zeit, Sherlock, okay?“  
  
Sherlock findet keine Worte dafür, wie sehr das nicht okay ist, also schweigt er.  
  
„Hör zu, Sherlock, gerade Weil es um uns geht, brauche ich etwas Abstand. Ich brauche einfach etwas Zeit, das alles zu verarbeiten. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich verliere mich selbst. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich denke, ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich fühle, ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich will.“  
  
Er schluckt, die Augen flackern vor Aufregung.  
  
„Wie soll ich rausfinden, was ich will, wenn ich dich ständig um mich habe?“  
  
„Heißt das“, fragt Sherlock unsicher, „dass du mich nicht willst?“ John betrachtet ihn mit traurig flackernden Augen. Er wirkt so verloren. So als wäre irgendwo eine Scholle abgebrochen, auf der er jetzt einsam dahintreibt.  
  
„Nein, nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Ich will nur, dass es eine bewusste Entscheidung ist und nicht irgendsoeine Sache, in die ich hineinschlittere, um mich von etwas anderem abzulenken.“  
  
„Verstehe.“  
  
Sherlock legt das Besteck bei Seite. Der Fisch starrt ihn aus toten silbergrauen Augen an.  
  
„Du hast doch dein eigenes Leben“, sagt John, so sanft, dass sich Sherlocks Herz zusammenzieht.  
  
„Ihr seid mein Leben“, sagt Sherlock sofort. Es ist ihm todernst. John verstummt. Sie erreichen den Punkt, an dem alles ausgesprochen ist, das sich sagen lässt, und doch ist es nicht genug.  
  
„Hat es dir geschmeckt?“, fragt Sherlock, bemüht die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, weil er sonst, so befürchtet er, einfach in sich zusammen fallen würde.  
  
„Ja, es war sehr gut.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Schweigsam fahren sie durch den verlassenen Ort zurück zu dem Hof auf den Klippen. Leise Musik spielt im Radio und lullt John, hin und wieder durchsetzt von dem nächtlichen Klack klack klack der Blinkeranlage, in einen dämmrigen Zustand irgendwo zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit.  
  
Ein Radiomoderator spricht leise durch die Lautsprecher, als sie Steinmauern, Dorfkirchen und grellbeleuchtete Tankstellen passieren. Das Motto in dieser Sendung heißt _Fahren_. Gerade lief schon _Driving home for Christmas_. Als nächstes kommt _Driver’s Seat._ Ein alter Song von Sniff ’n’ the Tears, das John an ein Leben erinnert, das er einmal hatte und das, so kommt es ihm vor, schon hundert Jahre in der Vergangenheit liegt. Soweit zurück, dass man schon gar nicht mehr weiß, ob es das eigene Leben ist, an das man sich da erinnert, oder nur ein Film, den man mal geschaut hat.    
  
„Es war sehr schön“, sagt er auf dem Beifahrersitz. Seine Stimme ist heiser vor Erschöpfung. So als hätte der Wind sie aus seiner Kehle gerissen und davongetragen.  
  
Sherlock nickt und weiß nicht, was John meint. Den Abend oder das kurze _Was auch immer es war_ zwischen ihnen.  
  
Ein paar dicke Regentropfen klatschen auf die Windschutzscheibe und zerlaufen im Fahrtwind. Sherlock stellt die Scheibenwischer an und für einen Moment hat das Hin und Her etwas Beruhigendes.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Es ist eine sturmumtoste Nacht. Der Wind pfeift um das Haus, saust durch den Schornstein und klopft von außen gegen die Wände. John zieht seine Decke bis unters Kinn, doch so richtig will ihm nicht warm werden. Die Gedanken schwirren lose in seinem Kopf herum, doch keiner bleibt so richtig hängen.  
  
„Sherlock?“  
  
Er hört das Knarren der Tür. Er dreht sich raschelnd in seinen Laken um und sieht die schlanke Silhouette vor dem trüben Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Hey“, haucht John in einen Schopf weicher Locken, benommen aus seinem Dämmerschlaf erwachend, als Sherlock zu ihm unter die Decke kriecht. Er spürt weiche Lippen auf seinem Hals, nasse Küsse, eine kühle Hand, die an seinem T-Shirt zerrt.  
  
Keiner sagt „Wir sollten nicht“, denn plötzlich ist da nur noch Wollen, Sucht und Gier und irgendwo dazwischen unendlich viel zum sterben schöne Zärtlichkeit. Ein Schluchzen in nackte Schultern, „Ich kann nicht“, seufzt John, während seine Hand gleichzeitig nach harten Muskeln tastet.  
  
John windet sich unter Sherlock, der tief in den Stoff seiner Hose atmet. Die Luft dort so gierig in sich aufsaugt, als wäre es das erste Mal, obwohl es in Wirklichkeit vielleicht das letzte Mal ist. Finger graben sich tief in Johns Fleisch und überall dort, wo sie in dem aller flüchtigsten Moment seine Haut streifen, entzündet sie sich.  
  
Und weil John dieses Gefühl nicht einen Herzschlag länger ertragen kann, greift er in Sherlocks lockiges weiches Haar und zieht ihn zu sich hoch. „Komm her“, faselt er und schlingt die Beine um die schlanken Huften. Schafft es irgendwie mit Füßen, Schenkeln und lang ausgestreckten Fingern die weiche Pyjamahose von Sherlocks Becken zu zerren und stöhnt heiß in seinen Mund, als sich ihre glitschigen Geschlechter berühren.  
  
Das Gefühl ist immer noch so schwindelerregend neu, dass John für einen Moment Sterne sieht. Haltlos tasten seine Hände über die Kissen, dort wo sie sich noch immer nicht trauen, Sherlocks nackte Haut zu berühren. Was albern ist, weil er auf ihm liegt und John jede Regung seiner Muskeln spürt, jeden tiefen Atemzug, die Reibung von Beckenknochen auf Beckenknochen, Brust auf Brust, Herzschlag auf Herzschlag. Kawumm, kawumm, kawumm...  
  
Hhhh, macht John irgendwo unter Sherlocks breiten Schultern und krallt die Hände fest in das weiße Fleisch von Sherlocks Hintern. Und dann, in einem Augenblick roher Lust, ist jegliche Scheu verflogen. Seine Hände erfreuen sich an dem Gefühl der ausgeführten Bewegung, dem Spiel seiner Muskeln, als er immer wieder tief in ihn eindringt.  
  
„Bleib so“, fleht John fiebrig und Sherlock, der noch immer in ihm drin ist, legt seine warme Hand in Johns Gesicht und schaut ihn lang an. Er küsst ihn und in ihren Kuss schleicht sich immer wieder Sherlocks sanftes Gefasel und der Geschmack von heißen Tränen.  
  
„Ich hatte eine Vision von uns“, säuselt John danach in Sherlocks Nacken. Sherlock schließt die Augen, um es sich vorzustellen. „Du, ich. Das Haus.“ Er spielt mit den schweißnassen Spitzen von Sherlocks dunklen Locken, während er redet. Den Kopf auf seinem eigenen Arm abgelegt. „Du sitzt an deinem Schreibtisch und deine Haare sind ganz grau.“ Heißer feuchter Atem streift Sherlocks Haut, als John lacht. Es ist kein richtiges Lachen. Eher so ein beduseltes Gekicher wie es nur zwischen zwei Menschen möglich ist. Sherlock presst die Augen zusammen und prägt es sich ein. „Du schreibst an irgendetwas auf deinem Laptop und ich umarme dich von hinten. So wie jetzt. Du hältst inne und ich säusele in deinen Nacken.“ Seine Zungenspitze tanzt über Sherlocks Haut, Johns Stimme ist nur noch ein Wispern: „‚Was machst du da?’“  
  
Die Laken rascheln, als sie sich träge darin regen. Sherlock ganz benommen vom Sex und dem markanten Duft, der damit einhergeht. Herber Muskat, Anis. John.  
  
„Eine schöne Vorstellung.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Mit tränenden Augen steht John am Rande der Klippen und starrt aufs Meer hinaus. Sherlock schließt den Kofferraum und läuft um den schwarzen Leihwagen herum zu ihm herüber. Schiebt den Arm um seine Brust, legt das Kinn auf seine Schulter.  
  
„Wann ist das passiert, Sherl? Wann sind wir von Freunden zu Liebhabern geworden?“  
  
Sherlock denkt kurz darüber nach.  
  
„Ich würde sagen, seit du angefangen hast mich Sherl zu nennen.“  
  
Sie lachen leise. John schließt die Augen. Eisiger Küstenwind schlägt ihm ins Gesicht. Es wird Winter.  
  
„Sollen wir?“, fragt Sherlock leise an seinem Hals. Warmer nasser Atem legt sich auf Johns Haut, vielleicht das letzte Mal.  
  
„Ja.“


	5. Missing

Die blasse Dezembersonne blendet ihn mit ihrem staubigen weißen Licht. Er verengt die Augen, als er sich in die Höhle seiner Hände beugt und die Zigarettenspitze in die aufflackernde weiße Flamme des Streichholzes hält. „Mist“, raunt er und wirft das Streichholz auf den Gehweg. Versucht es mit einem zweiten und einem dritten. Immer wieder pfeift ein scharfer Wind um die Ecke des Krankenhauses und bläst ihm dazwischen. Pustet die kränkliche kleine Flamme aus, lässt ihn frustriert aufstöhnen. Da schiebt sich die blaue Flamme eines Sturmfeuerzeugs in sein Sichtfeld.  
  
„Sie sind auch auf alles vorbereitet, nicht wahr?“  
  
Sherlock zuckt mit den Schultern. Lestrade greift seine Zigarette mit Mittel- und Zeigefinger und hält sie in die zischende blaue Flamme.  
  
„Danke“, krächzt er und bläst den Rauch in die kalte Vormittagsluft.  
  
„Was führt sie so früh am Morgen hier her?“  
  
„Ich könnte Sie dasselbe fragen.“  
  
Lestrade gefällt das Schmunzeln nicht, das auf Sherlocks Lippen liegt. So als wüsste er, dass er bei Molly in der Pathologie gewesen ist, um sie zum Neujahrsfest einzuladen. Und als hätten sie sich dabei angestellt wie zwei Teenager auf dem Schulhof. Blechschalen fielen scheppernd zu Boden, Haare, die gar nicht ins Gesicht hingen, wurden immerzu zur Seite gestrichen, und in einer peinlich verhaltenen Geste sich lässig irgendwo abzustützen, griff der schusselige Inspektor den kalten verfaulten Fuß eines Mannes, der unter einem weißen Tuch tot auf einer Trage lag.  
  
„Haben Sie sie eingeladen?“, fragt Sherlock, ungewohnt offensiv. Interessiert geradezu.  
  
„Ja“, stöhnt Lestrade und zieht an seiner Pall Mall-Zigarette.  
  
Sherlock tritt neben ihn und greift in die Innentasche seines Mantels, zieht eine Packung Dunhill International heraus und steckt sich eine an.  
  
„Und was hat sie gesagt?“  
  
Lestrade zieht an seiner Zigarette und schaut dabei zu, wie der Qualm, den er ausstößt, über den taggrellen Vorplatz des Krankenhauses schweift. Jener Ort, an dem sich so viele tragische Geschichten zugetragen haben. Hier, wo der Mann gestorben ist, der jetzt neben ihm steht und lakonisch in den Tag hineinraucht. Damals hat Lestrade nur noch die Blutlache gesehen. Stand umgeben von dem im Wind flatternden Absperrband im Regen und konnte es nicht glauben.  
  
„Sie hat gesagt, dass sie schon eine Einladung von ihrer Cousine hat, es sich aber noch einmal überlegen will.“  
  
Schonwieder das Schmunzeln. Lestrade fühlt sich zunehmend unwohl in seinem knittrigen Trenchcoat und dem kratzigen Wollschal, den er zu fest um seinen Hals gebunden hat. Jedes Jahr nimmt er sich wieder aufs neue vor, sich endlich mal einen Kaschmirschal zu kaufen, so weich wie Sherlocks Schal ist, und sobald es März wird und die ersten wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen durch die verwinkelten Straßen der City schleichen, muss er sich fragen, ob er es wieder nicht geschafft hat oder ob er sich einfach mit dem Kratzen abgefunden hat. Früher hätte ihm seine Frau einen neuen Schal geschenkt. Doch seitdem ist viel passiert.  
  
„Und John?“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Haben Sie John gefragt?“  
  
Sherlock scheint einen Moment irritiert.  
  
„Warum. Sollte. Ich das tun?“, fragt er abgehakt.  
  
„Sherlock, Sie können vielleicht sich selbst etwas vormachen, vielleicht sogar John. Weiß Gott, der arme Kerl hat genug um die Ohren. Aber es sieht doch ein Blinder, was zwischen Ihnen abgeht. In unserer Abteilung haben wir sogar Wetten laufen.“  
  
„Auf was haben Sie gewettet?“  
  
Sherlock scheint geradezu unbeeindruckt und hält sein blasses ungerührtes Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen in die kalte Wintersonne.  
  
„Ich habe gewettet, dass Sie es schaffen.“  
  
Damit wirft Lestrade seine Kippe auf den Gehweg und zertritt sie mit der harten Sohle seiner Budapesterschuhe. In einer unverfänglichen und doch ermutigenden Geste zum Abschied will er Sherlock gerade auf die Schulter klopfen, da hält er in seiner Bewegung inne. „Ich würde nicht allzu viel darauf wetten“, sagt Sherlock. Weißer Qualm steigt aus seiner Mundhöhle, als er spricht, verflüchtigt sich in der kalten Dezemberluft, und mit ihm der Hauch von Traurigkeit, der in seiner Stimme mitschwingt wie ein dumpfer Ton in einer ansonsten glasklaren Melodie.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Lestrade weiß nicht, wieviel er auf Sherlocks Worte geben soll. Es waren die Worte eines Zynikers. Jemand, der zu sehr in dem Strudel seiner eigenen Gefühle gezogen wird, um die Dinge noch klar zu sehen. Lestrade hat es schon tausend Mal gesehen. Und Sherlock bildet da keine Ausnahme. Ein bisschen amüsiert es ihn auch und ein mildes Lächeln erweicht seine sonst so harten Züge, als er auf das kalte Leder seines Dienstwagens rutscht und den Zündschlüssel umdreht. „Diese zwei Idioten“, denkt er sich in einem Anfall wohlgesonnener Gelassenheit, schiebt sich seine schwere Sonnenbrille auf die Nase und lenkt denen Wagen aus der Parklücke.  
  
Kaum eine Woche später steht er schnaufend vor Johns Tür in Notting Hill und klingelt Sturm. Das mit der wohlgesonnenen Gelassenheit ist verpufft und das übliche Gefühl unbändigen Zorns dampft ihm aus jeder Pore, während er mit der Faust gegen die türkisgestrichene Tür hämmert.  
  
„Ist Sherlock da?“, krächzt er, als John ihm öffnet. Er steht vor ihm in offenen Hemd und Unterhose. Lestrade ist zu perplex, um sofort wegzusehen. Lässt seinen Blick im Zick-Zack über Johns Körper schweifen. Bilder brennen sich in seinen Kopf wie Schnappschüsse. Das weiße sternenförmige Narbengewebe auf seiner linken Schulter, das aus dem Halbschatten des offen flatternden Hemdes hervorkriecht, der weiche Flaum auf Brust und Bauch. Muskeln, wo er nie welche vermutet hätte. Nicht bei John. Lestrade schluckt und wendet seinen Blick ab. Es ist als hätte er John nie wirklich gekannt. Und jetzt, wo er soviel von ihm gesehen hat, fragt er sich, ob ihm dieses intime Wissen überhaupt zusteht.  
  
„Einen Moment“, sagt John und macht sich nicht die Mühe die Tür anzulehnen, als er in einem angrenzenden Zimmer verschwindet. Lestrade trommelt mit den Fingern gegen den Türrahmen. Von der Wohnungstür aus blickt man direkt in das große Wohnzimmer, das gemütlich eingerichtet ist. In dem Kamin knistert ein Feuer, in der Ecke vor der Bücherwand steht eine Wiege mit einem Holzmobile darüber, dessen Anhänger sich leise in der vibrierenden Luft hin und her bewegen. An der blaugrauen Wand hängt eine Winterlandschaft von Chagall, darunter steht das gemütliche Sofa, davor auf dem Tisch zwei halbvolle Weingläser, eine offene Flasche Bordeaux. Sie haben noch nicht einmal ausgetrunken, denkt Lestrade und kneift die Augen zusammen, als er die Bilder, die daraufhin entstehen, nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf kriegt.  
  
Sherlock stolpert in Socken und Unterwäsche ins Wohnzimmer, dabei sich das weiße Hemd zuzuknöpfen. Lestrade überspielt seine vorübergehende Irritation und gibt den Zornigen.  
  
„Geht auch nur irgendwann mal einer von euch an sein verfluchtes Telefon!“  
  
Sherlock streift sich seine Schuhe über, zieht Mantel und Schal an, gibt John einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Wart nicht auf mich!“, säuselt er und Lestrade wendet sich ab. Aus Höflichkeit und auch weil es ihm peinlich ist.  
  
  
Sherlock rutscht auf den Beifahrersitz, trägt den Geruch von Wein und Aftershave mit sich rein.  
  
„Können Sie überhaupt...“, fragt Lestrade nervös auf seinem Kaugummi rumkauend.  
  
„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen“, knurrt Sherlock in seinem üblichen nüchternen Ton. Keine Spur mehr von der zärtlichen Geste, die es eben noch zwischen ihm und John gegeben hat, und Lestrade fragt sich schon, ob er sie sich womöglich nur eingebildet hat, als er den Wagen startet und die Hauptstraße runterjagt.  
  
„Cavendish Square“, krächzt er durch den Schneeregen in die Nacht hinaus spähend. „Patient in einer Privatklinik erhängt in seinem Zimmer aufgefunden. Es soll nach Selbstmord aussehen, doch es gibt Indizien dafür, dass es Mord ist.“ Lestrade lenkt den Wagen einhändig durch die Londoner Nacht, zündet sich mit der freien Hand eine Zigarette an, als der Kaugummi nicht mehr reicht. Er mag es ungern zugeben, aber die Tatsache, dass sein Aushilfsdetektiv der einzige ist, den er heute Nacht in flagranti erwischt hat, hat das Fass ein bisschen zum überlaufen gebracht.  
  
„Also, haben Sie beide sich wieder zusammengerauft?“, startet Lestrade einen unbeholfenen Versuch.  
  
Sherlock brummt und starrt mit verbissener Miene aus dem Seitenfenster.  
  
„Zweihundertfünfzig“, sagt Lestrade, die Fluppe zwischen die Lippen geklemmt, beide Hände am Lenkrad, den Wagen durch die nassen Straßen der Innenstadt navigierend.  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Habe ich gewettet“, grunzt Lestrade und lenkt den wagen in die Bayswater Road vorbei am um diese Zeit düsteren Hyde Park Richtung Oxford Street. „Zweihundertfünfzig Pfund.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
„Was fühlen Sie?“  
  
Wieder das Metronom. Der Blick gesenkt in die auf dem Schoß zusammengefalteten Hände.  
  
„Ich bin wütend“, sagt John mit dünner Stimme.  
  
„Auf wen sind Sie wütend?“  
  
John schließt die Augen, atmet tief durch, lauscht dem Metronom, das den Takt für seinen Herzschlag vorgibt. Tack. Tack. Tack.  
  
„Auf Sherlock?“, fragt Ella nach.  
  
„Nein“, sagt John sofort. Heiße Tränen brennen hinter seinen Augen. Er schluckt schwer.  
  
„Auf mich“, seine Stimme ist kaum mehr als von ihm abfallende Anspannung und hervorgewürgter Mut. Was gesagt wird, muss man sich zwischen verschlucktem Atem und weichen Konsonanten erschließen.  
  
„Es ist okay, John.“ Ella reicht ihm die Box mit den Papiertaschentüchern. John schaut sie an, nimmt zögerlich eins, hält sich mit schweißnassen Händen daran fest.  
  
„Wut hilft uns dabei, unsere Probleme zu bewältigen.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie man so etwas jemals bewältigen kann. Wie ich meinem Sohn erklären soll, dass ich seine Mutter erschossen habe.“ John schluchzt und schluckt, Worte werden erstickt von Tränen, die noch immer nicht laufen.  
  
Ella schweigt einen Moment. Das Metronom schweigt nicht. John schließt die Augen und atmet tief durch, versucht sich auf den vorgegebenen Takt zu konzentrieren.  
  
„Was denken Sie, hilft Ihnen dabei?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Zeit?“, schlägt John vor und wird schon fast zynisch. Er selbst glaubt nicht daran, aber er möchte daran glauben.

  
„John“, sagt Ella vorsichtig. Wortloses Starren. Zornig und verloren grübelt John in seine Faust.  
  
„Sie sind ein guter Schütze.“  
  
„Ist das eine Frage?“  
  
Ein unsicheres Lächeln huscht durch den Raum, flattert durch die hauchdünnen Vorhänge und verliert sich darin.  
  
Ella lässt diesen Satz, der kaum Frage, aber auch keine Feststellung ist, eine Weile im Raum stehen. Sie überlässt es John darüber nachzudenken. Stille breitet sich aus in warmen Wellen, die John zunehmend unruhiger werden lassen.  
  
„Wollen Sie damit sagen...“, er schluckt und richtet sich auf in seinem Sessel. Ella lehnt sich vor, als John droht den Halt zu verlieren, die Unterarme ruhen auf ihrem Notizblock.  
  
„John! Haben Sie jemals Ihr Ziel verfehlt?“  
  
Eine Träne löst sich aus seinem blinzelnden Auge, läuft über sein regungslos starrendes Gesicht, hängt einen schweren Moment an seinem Kinn und fällt ab, als sich eine Antwort aus einem Herzen löst wie ein Knoten. „Nein!“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Nach seiner Sitzung wandert John mit den Händen in seinen Manteltaschen über die Einkaufsstraße von Piccadilly. Es tut gut, um den Kopf frei zu kriegen. Überall hängt Weihnachtsschmuck. Lichterketten verzieren die Straße. Tannenbäume, Weihnachtskugeln und allerhand Kunstschnee sind aus den Schaufenstern nicht mehr wegzudenken. Überall flirrt und schimmert und duftet es nach Weihnachten, doch so richtig will John nicht in Stimmung kommen. Es ist als würde eine Hand über taubes Gewebe streichen. Und was letztes Jahr noch schön war, ist heute nur noch Stumpfsinn und Plunder. Für ihn ist Weihnachten in diesem Jahr kaum mehr als ein dumpfes Gefühl. Dennoch macht er einen Abstecher zu Mappin und Webb in dem Bemühen etwas Geschmackvolles für Sherlock zu finden. Er entscheidet sich für eine silberne Uhr mit minimalistischem Ziffernblatt und schwarzem Lederarmband. Einer dezenten Gravur auf der Rückseite. _In Liebe. J.W._ (John musste nicht lange darüber nachdenken.) In seiner Lieblingsbuchhandlung schräg gegenüber findet er ein Notizbuch und lässt auf den Umschlag etwas Idiotisches eingravieren, das Sherlock während ihres ersten gemeinsamen Falls gesagt hat. So beiläufig, dass er sich bestimmt nicht mehr daran erinnern kann, das aber dennoch nicht verfehlte Eindruck auf John zu machen.  
  
_There’s always something._  
  
Es ist eine so beliebige, belanglose Aussage für einen Mann, der so gerne so große Reden schwingt, und dennoch ist sie typisch für Sherlock.  
  
Denn sind es nicht manchmal die am beiläufigsten formulierten Sätze, die oft die größten Wahrheiten in sich bergen?  
  
John ist zufrieden, streift noch ein wenig durch die Krimiabteilung im Obergeschoss, setzt sich auf das dunkelgrüne Chesterfieldsofa und blättert in einem Buch von Agatha Christie.  
  
Und es ist in dieser Abgeschiedenheit, diesem bescheidenen Moment, den er nur für sich hat, dass ihn doch noch so etwas wie ein Weihnachtsgefühl beschleicht, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder von jener unfassbaren Traurigkeit ergriffen zu werden, die alles andere mit sich in ihren dunklen Sog zieht.  
  
„Ich verdiene Weihnachten nicht“, sagt John und das Fest dieses Jahr fällt entsprechend bescheiden aus. Keine Lichter, keine scheußlichen Weihnachtspullis und nichts von dem sonstigen Schnickschnack, der ihm das Gefühl gibt, fehl am Platz zu sein.  
  
„Ich verdiene dich nicht“, sagt John traurig am Telefon. Doch Sherlock kommt trotzdem vorbei.  
  
Um 21 Uhr steht er vor seiner Wohnung in Notting Hill. Sie essen Spaghetti Bolognese, ziehen an den Silvestercrackern, die Mrs. Hudson ihm mit den Worten „Ein bisschen Tradition muss doch aber sein!“ mitgegeben hat und setzen sich die goldenen Papierkronen auf. Sherlock setzt die Krone nicht freiwillig auf und als John sie ihm vorsichtig über den Mopp wilder Locken zieht, muss er doch ein wenig lachen, weil es so albern ist. (Die Krone, die Locken, das unglücklich verzogene Gesicht darunter.) Und... fast ein bisschen rührend. „Du hast mir gefehlt“, faselt er trunken von dem vielen Portwein, den es zum Essen gab, und küsst ihn feucht auf die Lippen. Sherlock zieht ihn auf seinen Schoß und sie küssen sich lang, Hände in Gesicht, Haaren und auf Schultern. Bis John sich irgendwann, ganz rot im Gesicht, zurückzieht und heiser die Flucht ergreift. „Ich ähm, muss mal“, stammelt er und schaut nach Henry, der in seiner Wiege liegt und langsam quengelig wird. „Ich glaube, ich muss dir mal die Windeln wechseln!“, keucht er, als er das schwergewordene Baby aus seinem Bettchen hebt.  
  
Sherlock macht in der Zeit den Abwasch. Nimmt die schwere Flasche mit dem Portwein und die Gläser und geht damit rüber zum Sofa.  
  
Er zappt durch die Kanäle, bleibt irgendwann bei einem Schwarzweißschinken mit Jack Lemmon* hängen und schenkt noch mehr Wein in die fast leeren Gläser. Es sind Gläser aus Portugal. Eher wie Becher. Sie haben sie im Glasschrank gefunden. Sie standen dort wie Ausstellungsstücke. Relikte aus der Zeit, als Harry noch Wein getrunken hat.  
  
Den Rest des Abends verbringen sie auf dem Sofa. Sherlock knetet Johns Füße durch die dicken Wollsocken, die er trägt. Und John, der langsam schläfrig wird, nickt bald ein. Als der Film vorbei ist, schaltet Sherlock den Fernseher aus, und steht so vorsichtig vom Sofa auf, dass John nicht wach wird davon. Er nimmt ihm das noch halbvolle Weinglas aus der Hand und deckt ihn mit einer fusseligen Wolldecke zu. Er gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schaut ihn noch einen Moment an, bevor er seinen Mantel vom Kleiderhaken nimmt und das Haus verlässt.  
  
Keine Übernachtungen, kein Sex, so ist ihre Vereinbarung. Bis John seine Krise überwunden hat. Meistens haben sie sich im Griff, doch manchmal da überkommt es sie. Da reicht ein zu langer Blick, ein zu tiefer Schluck aus dem Weinglas oder das Aufblitzen von Haut unter einem zu lose zugeknöpften Hemd und es braucht ein schreiendes Baby oder einen Lestrade, um sie in ihrer wilden Fummelei zu unterbrechen und sie wieder zur Raison zu bringen.  
  
Eine Windböe weht ihn nun rüber in die nächste Seitenstraße, von dort aus läuft runter zur Portobello Road. An diesem Abend ist es hier so still, dass man den Glockenschlag einer Kirche von irgendwoher hören kann. Unter einer Gaslaterne hält Sherlock inne und zündet sich eine Zigarette an. Ein paar Schneeflocken wirbeln um ihn herum, schmelzen auf dem Asphalt der unbefahrenen Straße. Sherlock zieht den Rauch seiner Zigarette tief in seine Lunge und bläst ihn in die kalte Winterluft. Das Schneetreiben ist so dicht, und im Licht der Gaslaternen so wirr, dass die Welt um ihn herum in ein trübes senfgelbes Licht getaucht wird.  
  
_Sehen Sie sich das nur an, Mrs. Hudson. Ruhig, still, friedlich. Ist das nicht grauenvoll?,_ hört er sich selber sagen, als der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht ihn einholt. Ein Schmunzeln liegt auf seinen Lippen. Was für ein Idiot er doch manchmal war!  
  
Die Lichterketten, die von Hauswand zu Hauswand gespannt sind, wünschen ihm frohe Weihnachten. Aus den Schaufenstern der traditionellen Teegeschäfte winkt ihm mechanisches Spielzeug entgegen und Sherlock denkt nur daran, umzukehren, in ein kuscheliges warmes Bett zu kriechen und nicht mehr daraus hervorzukommen, bis das neue Jahr anbricht.  
  
„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir uns eine Weile gar nicht mehr sehen“, sagt John, der am Weihnachtsmorgen anruft und sich nicht anders zu helfen weiß. Sherlock hört an seiner Stimme, dass er geweint hat. „Sherlock?“  
  
„Ja“, sagt er heiser, blass und müde. „Was immer nötig ist.“  
  
Er horcht noch eine Weile in den Hörer. Dann legt er auf.


	6. Come on home

    
„Wie geht es Ihnen heute?“  
  
Ella hat die schlanken Beine übereinander geschlagen. Es ist ruhig. Zu ruhig. Da ist das Tippen der Radiergummiseite ihres Bleistifts gelegentlich auf die aufgeschlagene Seite des Notizbuchs. Doch etwas Wesentliches fehlt.  
  
Das Metronom, denkt John und wippt nervös mit dem Fuß. Ihre Unterhaltung verläuft sehr zäh. John hat Ella nicht viel zu sagen an diesem Mittwochvormittag.  
  
„Sowas kommt vor“, sagt Ella und lächelt mild.  
  
„Sie haben sicher viel um die Ohren die Tage.“  
  
„Eigentlich nicht“, sagt John und räuspert sich unbequem.    
  
Es ist der Tag vor Silvester, die Luft auf den Straßen vibriert. Es herrscht eine nervöse Unruhe, irgendwo zwischen Aufbruchsstimmung und Endzeitgefühl. Im Supermarkt kaufen sie die Regale leer. Schlangen bis zur Fleischtheke, so ungefähr.  
  
John fühlt sich erleichtert, dass er an diesem Zirkus nicht teilnehmen muss. Nicht dieses Jahr.  
  
Lestrade hat ihn zu einer Party des New Scotland Yard in der SkyLounge eingeladen.  
  
„Wissen Sie, mir ist dieses Jahr einfach nicht nach feiern“, hat John gesagt, während er gerade dabei war, sich einen Scotch einzugießen.  
  
„Sie müssen mal wieder rauskommen. Unter Leute gehen“, hat Lestrade in die Freisprechanlage seines Telefons gekrächzt.  
  
„Vielleicht. Aber es ist einfach noch zu früh.“  
  
  
„Und Sherlock?“, fragt Ella jetzt.  
  
„Was ist mit ihm?“  
  
„Werden Sie ihn sehen?“  
  
John atmet lustlos ein und aus. Er sagt Ella dasselbe, was er Lestrade gesagt hat. Es sei einfach noch zu früh. Ella überschlägt ihre Beine erneut. John lauscht ihrem ruhigen Atem, dem Geräusch ihrer Strumpfhose, als ihre Beine aneinander scheuern.  
  
„In der Baker Street gibt es einen Baum“, sagt John jetzt mit seltsamer Gelassenheit. „Kurz vorm Regent’s Park. Er hat schon alle seine Blätter verloren, nur auf der einen Seite, an diesem einen Ast, der jeden Abend in den Schein der Gaslaterne ragt, wollen sie einfach nicht so ganz abfallen.“  
  
„Das ist schön“, sagt Ella ruhig. „Sind Sie dieser Baum, John?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht?“  
  
Einen Moment herrscht Stille. John denkt darüber nach. Ella schaut ihm dabei zu.    
  
„Morgen ist Silvester“, sagt sie jetzt forscher nachhakend. John kann ihr Bemühen riechen. Es riecht nach Gurkenwasser und der herben Waldbeerennote ihres teuren Parfums, das sie zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen haben muss. Denn vorher hat sie es nie getragen. Jetzt fängt er schon an wie Sherlock, denkt er und lächelt in sich hinein, erinnert sich daran, wie Sherlock ihn an einem verregneten Nachmittag im September mit den Worten „du musst an deiner Parfumnase arbeiten“ in die Parfumabteilung von Selfridges gezogen und ihn in eine Wolke aus Kaffeebohnen, Patschuli und holziger Zeder getaucht hat. John hat so getan, als ob er sich sträubte, dann aber schnell nachgegeben und das Spiel mitgespielt. Denn John wusste, dass es nicht um das Parfum ging dabei. Es ging um... etwas anderes. Vielleicht darum Zeit zu verbringen. Sich helfen zu lassen von jemandem, der nicht wusste, wie man half, und es dabei doch schon längst tat.  
  
 _Black Opium,_ so steht es in der Beschreibung auf Sherlocks Webseite, _besticht durch die Intensität, die aus der Begegnung von Dunkelheit und einem zarten Lichtschein entsteht._  
  
John weiß es noch genau, weil es so ungewohnt poetisch ist für so einen harten analytischen Verstand wie seiner es ist. Und er lehnt sich in seinem Sessel zurück und genießt es, wie ein paar einzelne Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster fallen und auf seinem Gesicht hin und her tanzen.  
  
  
„Wie fühlen Sie sich dabei? Geht für Sie etwas zuende oder fängt etwas Neues an?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Zur Zeit habe ich das Gefühl, dass alles stagniert.“  
  
„Es stagniert nur, wenn Sie wollen, dass es stagniert.“  
  
„Ich war schon mal an diesem Punkt. Wusste nicht weiter.“  
  
„Und dann was?“  
  
John denkt nach und wischt sich über die krausgezogene Stirn.  
  
„Dann habe ich Sherlock getroffen.“  
  
  
*  
  
       
„Wird Sherlock auch da sein?“, fragt er mit trockenem Mund, sich einen Scotch eingießend, aus dem Fenster schauend, wo nichts ist als dunkle Straße, das gelblich verschwommene Licht gelegentlich vorbeischweifender Scheinwerfer und das Wippen schwarzer Baumkronen im Wind.  
  
Er nimmt einen Schluck und die scharfen Kanten seiner Gedanken verschwimmen.  
  
 _Du trinkst zuviel!,_ sind Worte, die er einmal an seine Schwester gerichtet hat in einer sturmumtosten Nacht unter vier Augen. Ihre Ehe lag in Scherben, genauso wie sein Leben. Und genauso wie seine Schwester sah er sich von Tag zu Tag genötigt barfuß durch diese Scherben hindurchzugehen. Irgendwann waren die Sohlen blutig. Und die Seele war es auch.  
  
Man fängt an zu trinken. Oder trifft jemanden. Jemanden, dem man in die Augen sieht und glaubt von irgendwoher zu kennen. Und plötzlich, ab diesem Moment, ist es, als wäre es nie anders gewesen.  
  
„Mist“, raunt John und stellt das Glas ab. Hebt es gleich wieder an und wischt mit der flachen Hand über die feuchte Oberfläche des Fensterbrettes. Wenn Harry hier irgendetwas nicht gebrauchen kann, dann sind es seine Trinkspuren.  
  
„Kein Alkohol, kein indisches Essen und kein Sex in meinem Bett!“, hatte Harry im Herausgehen aufgezählt. Dies waren die einzigen Regeln. John hat sie bereits alle gebrochen, geglaubt es war ohnehin nur halb im Scherz. Doch was immer halb im Scherz gesagt wird, ist auch immerhin zur Hälfte ernst gemeint.  
  
Er ruft sie an.  
  
„Was ist, John, ist bei euch nicht schon Silvester oder sowas?“  
  
„Ich wollte eine bekannte Stimme hören“, sagt er, den Kopf gesenkt. Er weiß, dass es nicht ihre Stimme ist, die er hören will. Aber es ist immerhin eine Stimme, die alle anderen zum Schweigen bringt. Für eine Weile.  
  
„Ich habe mich in einen Mann verliebt“, sagt er etwas schummrig vom Scotch, aber nicht angetrunken. Schon komisch, wie vernebelt man manchmal sein muss, um die Worte klar auszusprechen. Harry schweigt. John hört sein Herz schlagen.  
  
„Und?“  
  
„Nichts“, grinst John. Die Augen sind glasig vor Glück. „Ich habe mich in einen Mann verliebt!“, wiederholt er noch einmal. Doch diesmal klingen die Worte weniger wie ein zögerlicher Gedanke, sondern mehr wie ein Entschluss.  
  
„John?“  
  
„Ich muss los“, sagt er und legt auf. Er checkt die Uhrzeit auf dem Display seines Handys. 22:53.  
  
Es ist noch Zeit.  
  
Henry strampelt unglücklich, als er ihn aus seiner Wiege hebt. „Komm schon, Großer“, ächzt John und legt ihn in seinen hellblauen Schneeanzug, steckt die sich sträubenden Ärmchen und Beinchen mit ruppiger Sorgfalt in Ärmel und Hosenbeine und zieht den Reißverschluss zu. Henry quengelt und verzieht das rotanlaufende Gesicht. „Ssh, Schh“, macht er immer wieder. Balanciert ihn einhändig auf der Hüfte, die Windeltasche um die Schulter gehangen, mit der freien Hand öffnet er die Tür, tastet nach dem Schalter und macht das Licht aus.  
  
Um diese Uhrzeit am Neujahrsabend ein Taxi zu bekommen, ist nahezu unmöglich. Er hält ein paar mal Ausschau in alle Richtungen, streckt die freie Hand aus, doch die schwarzen Taxen sausen an ihnen vorbei, geben sogar noch Gas dabei, bildet sich John ein, wie um ihm seine eigene Naivität noch zum Vorwurf zu machen.  
  
John läuft die paar Meter runter zum U-Bahnhof, steigt die Stufen hoch zur Hammersmith & City Line. Fährt hinein in die Innenstadt. Die Bahn ist brechend voll. Riecht nach kalter Luft und ausgedünstetem Alkohol. Ein paar Mädchen, die noch nüchtern wirken, bieten John einen Sitzplatz an. John setzt sich und drückt das Baby an sein klopfendes Herz, wiegt es in seinem Schoß. „Ssh, ssh“, macht er immer wieder gegen die warme Kopfhaut, die irgendwo unter der schiefsitzenden Kapuze zum Vorschein kommt.  
  
Der Lärmpegel steigt mit jeder Station, je weiter sie in die Innenstadt vordringen.  
  
„Ist nicht mehr weit“, brabbelt er.  
  
An der Baker Street steigt er aus.  
  
Es ist erstaunlich ruhig an diesem Ende der Straße. Wie ausgestorben. Und doch ist da immer noch dieses spürbare Vibrieren in der Luft. Es ist die letzte Nacht des Jahres und John kann kaum erwarten, dass es zu Ende geht.  
  
„Oh Schatz, Sherlock ist nicht hier.“  
  
„Ich weiß, können Sie auf Henry aufpassen, es ist wirklich wichtig“, sagt John und drückt ihn der armen Mrs. Hudson in die Arme. Sie hat eine schicke Bluse an und Lippenstift aufgetragen.  
  
„Ich habe aber Gesellschaft“, sagt sie überfordert und hält das Baby pflichtbewusst an sich gedrückt wie den Enkel, den sie niemals hatte.  
  
„Ich weiß, Mrs. Hudson, aber ich muss jetzt dringend... ich muss...“, John sucht nach Worten, die all das erklären könnten, „ich muss zu ihm, Mrs. Hudson, verstehen Sie?“  
  
„Ja, ich denke schon.“ Und Mrs. Hudson versteht zum ersten Mal nicht, schaut ihn fragend und sorgevoll an.  
  
Und John, der glaubt ihr eine Erklärung schuldig zu sein, reißt sich zusammen und sagt die Worte, wie sie es verdient haben ausgesprochen zu werden.  
  
„Ich liebe ihn.“  
  
„Oh Schatz.“  
  
John zögert, presst die Lippen aufeinander, Tränen schießen ihm in die Augen.  
  
„Nun geh schon“, scheucht ihn Mrs. Hudson davon.  
  
„Ja!“, sagt John und ist schon halb auf dem Sprung, da dreht er sich noch einmal um und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Sie haben was gut bei mir!“  
  
„John“, ruft sie hinterher.  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Brich ihm nicht das Herz.“  
  
„Das werd ich nicht, Mrs. Hudson“, ruft John zurück und läuft lachend die Straße runter. Die Hände tief in die Taschen seines Anoraks gegraben, der kalten Winterluft trotzend.  
  
  
*  
  
  
23:39 Uhr.  
  
Er schaut immer wieder auf sein Handy. Trommelt mit den Fingern darauf rum, wischt mit dem Daumen übers Display.  
  
Da schiebt sich eine Hand in seine Armbeuge.  
  
Janine.  
  
„Komm schon“, sagt sie und zieht ihn vom Panoramafenster weg auf die Tanzfläche.  
  
„Du schuldest mir einen Tanz“, sagt sie und legt ihre Hand in seine. Ihr Lächeln ist so breit wie ihr irischer Dialekt. Das dunkle wellige Haar zur Seite gesteckt, ihr funkelndes schulterfreies Paillettenkleid hat die Farbe vom Meer in einer mondklaren Nacht.  
  
„Was ist mit Harold?“  
  
„Redet mit irgendsoeinem Mathegenie. Stinklangweilig!“  
  
„Hm.“  
  
„Du siehst traurig aus.“  
  
„Ich hatte es unterschätzt“, sagt Sherlock steinhart, die Augen sind wässrig in dem champagnerfarbenen Licht des Kronleuchters.  
  
„Was hast du unterschätzt?“, fragt sie vorsichtig, während sie sich langsam im Takt der Musik bewegen. Es ist eine gediegene Party. Mit Lachshäppchen auf Silbertabletts, einem Champagnerspringbrunnen von Moet & Chandon und klassischer Musik.  
  
„Du siehst schick aus“, sagt Janine, als Sherlock nicht antwortet. Ein trauriges Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht.  
  
Er trägt Smoking und Fliege. Ein besonderes Outfit sollte es sein. Doch für wen? Nicht für Lestrade. Nicht für Molly. Und auch nicht für Janine. Und was ist ein besonderes Outfit schon ohne den, für den man es anzieht? Eine Verkleidung nur. Und allmählich fühlt sich dieser ganze Abend an wie etwas, das er sich übergestreift hat. Sein Outfit verspottet ihn. Sein ganzes Hiersein verspottet ihn.  
  
Er hat es unterschätzt.  
  
Der Zwang am Silvesterabend nicht allein zu sein ist schlimmer als an Weihnachten. An Weihnachten hat man die Familie, so lästig sie einem manchmal auch sein mag. Es gibt Geschenke, Brettspiele, das Warten auf das Abendessen. Gemeinsam ertragene Langeweile. Das ist Tradition. Doch am Neujahrsabend gibt es keine Tradition. Der Neujahrsabend verzeiht nichts. Du bist allein. Und er wird nichts dafür tun, dass du das vergisst.  
  
„Schau sie dir an“, knurrt Sherlock. Seine Schritte sind kaum mehr als eine mechanische Abfolge. Die Freude fehlt, der Glanz, die Intensität, die nur da entsteht, wo zwei Herzen im gleichen Takt schlagen. Kawumm, kawumm, kawumm... Sherlock verzieht das Gesicht, wie vor Schmerz, beinahe Ekel.  
  
„Ihre vor Freude strahlenden Gesichter! Ihr Jubeltaumel!“  
  
„Das ist nur der Alkohol“, lacht Janine, als Sherlock bewusst wird, dass er alles, was er gerade gedacht hat, laut gesagt hat.  
  
Er versucht ein Schmunzeln.  
  
Noch hat er die Chance zu gehen, bevor es zu spät ist. Bevor die Uhr Mitternacht schlägt und er mit ansehen muss, wie sich Leute küssen, von denen man es niemals gedacht hätte. Bevor das unsägliche _Auld Lang Syne_ erklingt, manche singen und manche sich küssen, alle im feuchtfröhlichen Champagnertaumel, und er nur so dasteht, allein in einem Raum voller Menschen.  
  
  
*  
  
  
„Haben Sie Sherlock gesehen?“  
  
John packt Lestrade bei der Schulter, das Gesicht aschfahl, die Worte unter schwerem Atem hervorgenuschelt.  
  
„John!“ Lestrade lacht überfordert. Unterbricht seinen Tanz mit Molly, ohne sie dabei loszulassen. Er sieht sich kurz um. Blick über die linke und rechte Schulter.  
  
„Da drüben!“  
  
Champagnergläser auf Silbertabletts schweben durch den Raum. Nur noch ein paar Minuten bis Mitternacht. John greift sich eines der Gläser, nimmt einen Schluck und wischt sich mit dem Ärmel seines kaffeebraunen Seidenhemdes über den Mund.  
  
Am nächsten Tisch stellt er das halbleere Glas ab, die irritierten Blicke der Leute, die daran sitzen, ignorierend, bewegt er sich mit klopfendem Herzen durch den Raum. Sherlocks Schultern immer im Blick. Die schmale Frauenhand dort, wo er seine nie hätte wegnehmen dürfen. (Es war nur ein Augenblick damals hinter zugezogenen Vorhängen. Eine Sekunde, die er ihm damals zu lang in die Augen geblickt hat.)  
  
„Darf ich dich ablösen?“, fragt er mit staubtrockenem Mund. Sherlocks Hände gleiten aus dem zarten Griff Janines.  
  
„John“ sagt sie. Die beiden Männer stehen sich schweratmend gegenüber. Sherlock nach außen hin angespannt, innerlich zerrissen. Der Blick wild, suchend, hoffend in Johns Augen.  
  
Janine merkt schnell, dass sie überflüssig ist.  
  
„Ich gehe dann mal meinen Mann suchen.“  
  
Sie geht ab. Die beiden Männer schauen ihr hinterher. Stehen sich etwas peinlich berührt gegenüber. Das Streichorchester spielt eine Version von Cindy Laupers _Time After Time,_ die, obwohl sie so schwülstig und kitschig und triefend vor Pathos ist, in diesem leisen Moment stumm ertragener Sehnsucht wirklich schlimm an ihren Herzen zieht.  
  
„Also“, sagt John etwas scheu und tastet nach Sherlocks Hand. „Gewährst du mir diesen Tanz?“  
  
Ihre Hände gleiten ineinander, Finger ineinander verflochten. Griff ins Kreuz, Hand auf Schulter, als wäre es nie anders gewesen.  
  
„Also, du...“, sagt Sherlock so leise und nah, dass sein Atem Johns Hals streift dabei.  
  
„Ich war ein Idiot“, sagt John mit militärischer Schärfe. Die Augen ungewohnt klar.  
  
„Es warst immer nur du, hörst du!“, sagt John jetzt leise an seinem Ohr, wiederholt dabei die Worte, die Sherlock einmal an ihn gerichtet hat. Sherlock hört die Worte und bohrt seine Finger fest in sein Kreuz. Fingerspitzen schleichen in Sherlocks feuchtwarmen Nacken, kriechen in einem sehnsüchtigen Moment in das Gestrüpp krauser Locken.  
  
„Also“, sagt John ganz benommen von Sherlocks herbem Muskatduft, der zwischen ihren tanzenden Körpern empor strömt. „Lestrade und Molly! Haben sie sich endlich gekriegt?“  
  
„Ja“, sagt Sherlock heiser.  
  
„Schön für sie.“  
  
Sherlock brummt in Johns Schläfe, die Augen geschlossen. Sie bewegen sich kaum, schlurfen benommen über das Parkett, die Schrittfolge ist vergessen, ebenso die Musik und die Menschen und diese Sache, die heute Abend ist.  
  
„Und“, säuselt John in Sherlocks Schulter. Er hebt seinen Kopf und schaut ihn mit großen flackernden Augen an.  
  
„Willst du mich gar nicht küssen?“  
  
Sherlock horcht auf. Die Uhr hat Mitternacht geschlagen und er hat es noch nicht einmal gemerkt. Den dämlichen Countdown, das Pling von Gläsern, die beim Anstoßen gegeneinander tippen. Das Streichquartett spielt das unsägliche Lied, Menschen prosten sich zu, manche singen mit, manche umarmen sich und manche schauen nur dabei zu. Müssen mit ansehen, wie Menschen sich küssen, von denen man es niemals gedacht hätte.  
  
Ein goldener Glitzerregen rieselt auf sie herab. Alles drückt sich an den großen Panoramafenstern herum, bestaunt mit lauten Ooohs und Aaahs, das Feuerwerk über der Themse. Doch John und Sherlock verharren engumschlungen auf der Tanzfläche. „Frohes neues Jahr“, lacht John in ihren Kuss, die Hände schwer in seinem Gesicht, so als könne er es selbst nicht glauben. „Frohes neues Jahr“, säuselt Sherlock mit geschlossenen Augen, die Hände in Johns Hemd gekrallt und in das weiche Fleisch darunter. John lacht und jault auf. „Komm schon, du Idiot“, sagt er und nimmt seine Hand. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Zu Hause nimmt sie Mrs. Hudson in Beschlag, noch bevor es einen Kuss gibt oder ein Wort oder irgendetwas, das mehr ist als ein tiefer Blick oder ein Fingerrücken, der in einer allzu zarten Geste weißen Hemdstoff streift. Etwas schusselig trat sie aus ihrer Tür in die schummerige Diele, wo die beiden Männer sich scheu berührten und noch nicht recht wussten, wie sie es anstellen sollten.  
  
Jetzt sitzen sie bei Mrs. Hudson in der engen Küche, John balanciert das unruhige Baby auf seinem Schoß. Sherlock sitzt ihnen in Gedanken versunken gegenüber, den Blick zufrieden auf John und das Baby gerichtet, während Mrs. Hudson Schnaps serviert, von dem sie schon einigen hatte.  
  
„Ich hab es ja schon immer gewusst.“, sagt sie mit roten Wangen.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß, Mrs. Hudson, Sie haben es gewusst, bevor ich es gewusst habe.“  
  
Das Baby gluckst und blubbert seinen eigenen Speichel aus dem Mund. John lacht und wischt ihm mit einer bunten Serviette das Kinn trocken.  
  
„Und du, Sherlock?“, fragt Mrs. Hudson und berührt seinen Oberarm.  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Hast du es auch gewusst?“  
  
Sherlock, der kerzengerade auf seinem Stuhl sitzt, regt sich unbehaglich. John und Sherlocks Blicke begegnen sich, ein seliges Lächeln dazwischen. Es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen.  
  
„Also, auf euch“, sagt Mrs. Hudson sanft und hebt das Schnapsglas.  
  
„Komm schon, Sherl“, sagt John und Sherlock nimmt zögerlich das Glas.  
  
Sie trinken, Gläser werden geräuschvoll zurück auf den Tisch gestellt, Gesichter verzogen. Ein warmes Gefühl breitet sich aus.  
  
„Wir sollten Sie jetzt nicht länger in Beschlag nehmen“, sagt John und macht Anstalten aufzustehen.  
  
„Oh nein, John, ihr zwei habt doch was zu feiern“, beeilt sie sich zu sagen und nimmt John das quirlige Baby aus dem Arm. „Er wird diese Nacht bei mir schlafen.“  
  
„Okay“, lacht John unsicher und fühlt sich unter Sherlocks trunkenen Blicken wie frisch verliebt. Schon komisch, wie sich plötzlich alles so schwindelerregend neu anfühlen kann, dass man sich nichtmal traut jemandes Hand zu nehmen, obwohl man ihn doch schon so lange kennt.  
  
„Also“, sagt John in der Behaglichkeit ihrer eigenen Wohnung. Sie riecht vertraut, nach Staub und Sherlocks Haut, dem Weichspüler, den er immer benutzt, und doch ist etwas anders. Da ist die zitronige Frische von Putzmittel. Sherlock hat geputzt. Für ihn.  
  
„Hab ich dir schon gesagt“, faselt John im Schnapsrausch und schiebt seinen Zeigefinger unter den Bund von Sherlocks Hose, sich heranpirschend, wie ein Löwe. „Wie gut du in deinem Smoking aussiehst?“ Ein nervöses Lachen flackert zwischen ihnen auf, das Lachen, das es braucht, um die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu schließen. Sich in einem erlösenden Kuss zu verlieren und frei zu machen von lähmender Seelenqual und der zermürbenden Stimme im Kopf, die einem immer nur das falsche riet. „Ich liebe dich“, seufzt John in seinen Mund, in seine Haare, in seine Haut. Fiebriges Gefasel. Hände versinken tief unter der Kleidung des anderen, tasten nach Muskeln und Sehnen und Haut, den Halt suchend, den sie glaubten verloren zu haben.  
  



End file.
